To Have and to Hold
by ShiinaAoi
Summary: [AU] The Sanc Kingdom has fallen and now Romefeller rules the land. Conflict is rampant between the new kingdom and rebels still loyal to Sanc. Vice-minister Darlian is unfortunately assassinated in the crossfire and his daughter Relena comes under protection of the crown. The king then decides for her to marry the infamous General Heero Yuy...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi all! Thanks for stopping by and taking a look at my little old story here. It's been like 3 years since I wrote something creatively and even longer since I last watched a Gundam Wing episode, so forgive me if things are somewhat OOC. Character relations and organizations will be slightly different from the original series and Frozen Teardrop characters/motivations will not exist here (for the most part). Also, the setting is somewhat medieval/pre-modern times with a bit of a fantastical twist if that makes sense. Not like spirits and magic, but the mobile suits will definitely be incorporated somehow, ableit on a smaller scale. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Fire.

There was so much fire everywhere.

Tall, ferocious flames lapped eagerly at the once majestic Sanc Palace. The castle groaned and buckled as it succumbed to the blazing inferno, falling in great heavy crashes upon its foundation. Screams were heard all around as people raced to escape the burning building. Those who were able to make it out of the doomed structure found their luck run short once outside. An army stood waiting at the palace's perimeter, weapons drawn and ready to slaughter any and all survivors. Blood and soot mixed together and painted the once pristine grounds with scenes of horror and death.

Senator Darlian stood from a distance watching helplessly as his fellow countrymen were murdered and burned alive. He clenched his fists so tightly blood began seeping from his palm where fingernails dug into the skin. How could Oz be so heartless? Men, women, children, old, young, sick, healthy – it didn't matter who – so long as they were associated with the castle they were butchered without a second thought. Most of them were just servants! Innocent civilians!

He grit his teeth and sank to his knees. He could not drown out the screams that did not seem to end. A cold, sick feeling gripped at his heart. This was it. The fall of the Sanc Kingdom, whose only crimes were that they dared to seek peace. They refused to bend to the Romefeller Kingdom's whims, and so now this was to be their fate.

Nearly a century of peace and prosperity gone, just like that.

The young senator's body shook with sobs as the grief overcame him. Grief for the innocents slaughtered tonight. Grief for the kingdom brutalized tonight. Grief for the greed that consumed the hearts of men and caused them to commit such atrocities.

A lone figure appeared over the horizon, marching wearily towards Darlian.

The senator stood with a fright. Who was that? A soldier from Oz? Were they coming for him too?

He drew his sword, ready to defend what little he had left, "Stop! Who goes there?!"

The figure continued to trudge wearily towards him and Darlian's grip tightened. He grew closer and closer until the moonlight was able to illuminate the stranger's features. Darlian's hand slackened and the weapon fell to the ground with a heavy thud. His eyes widened in recognition.

"P-Pagan!"

The individual finally stopped and smiled, dropping to his knees as if overcome by a great relief. In his arms, he carried a bundle of some sort.

"It's good to see you, Darlian…"

Pagan was the head butler to the royal family. His family had served the Peacecrafts since the Sanc Kingdom's inception. Darlian rushed over and assessed the elderly man's condition. He was badly burned over almost all parts of his body. His clothes were stained darkly with blood and soot. Despite all that, Pagan did not show any visible signs of pain and smiled softly at the man.

"How did you escape the castle?" Darlian frantically began ripping strips of cloth from his coat in a feeble attempt to stifle the bleeding, "Where is the royal family? Are they safe? Have they been captured?"

The butler's smile fell. He weakly raised an arm to stop the senator's medical efforts.

"Please," Darlian insisted, "Let me bandage you! I can carry you to the house where Mareen can-"

"It's no use," the old butler whispered, "I will die soon anyways. The royal family have all been killed… The king, the queen, Prince Milliardo… All relatives to the crown also, rounded up and burned alive…"

Darlian froze. No…

It couldn't be…

He had foolishly hoped against hope that Romefeller would have at least taken them prisoner for better political leverage… Prince Milliardo was just a child! They at least could have spared him and raised him to be a figurehead or…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small cry. It was then that he finally noticed the bundle of blankets in Pagan's arms.

"All were killed," Pagan said, "Except for the princess."

Darlian could scarcely believe his ears, "Is that her…?"

Pagan smiled and tenderly handed the bundle over to the shocked man, who though dumbfounded took extra care not to drop her. There, visible through the top of the blanket, was a little infant with rosy cheeks and a tuft of honey colored hair. Bright, nile blue eyes gaze curiously back up at him.

"May I present to you, Senator Darlian," Pagan announced with all the learned grace from years of practice, "Her highness Princess Relena Peacecraft, sole survivor and heir to the throne."

It took Darlian a few moments to overcome his disbelief, "I thought you said the all the family were dead?"

"All but her. I found the princess stashed away in the nursery. It seems Oz mistook the wet nurse's baby for the princess and murdered the wrong child. Luckily the wet nurse was able to hide her away before the poor woman too was killed…"

Darlian could not help but stare at the baby, who yawned and squirmed uncomfortably. The pale, ivory skin… the blonde hair… the bright, blue eyes… yes these were all hallmarks of Peacecraft traits, but it wasn't as if there weren't others with these features.

"How do you know she is the princess, then? What if the wet nurse was trying to save her own child?"

"I delivered the Peacecraft children myself," Pagan's tone was firm, "She is truly the princess."

"I…" the tumult of emotions rendered Darlian speechless. He didn't know whether to leap for joy or collapse with distress. Through some benevolent stroke of fate, the princess was spared, but she was far from safe. What were they going to do with her now? If the Romefeller Kingdom ever found out, she would be cut down without a second thought.

"You are the only remaining person who the crown can trust, Darlian," Pagan whispered weakly, "Please, you must protect her. Oz will not look for her because she is believed to be dead."

"M-Me? Care for her? How?"

"Raise her as your own. I want to pass knowing that she will be safe and cared for, and that the Peacecraft blood line will live on. They have given too much for this country to be extinguished just like that."

Darlian bit his lip. His mind had a hard time processing the weight of the burden suddenly befell upon his shoulders. He was holding the _crown princess_ in his arms. The last living hope for the Sanc Kingdom.

But he was a senator. Handling political burdens was a duty he had sworn to undertake for the greater good of the country.

"Should I tell her of her lineage when she is older?"

Pagan paused. Relena did deserve to know her birthright… If she grew up not knowing her true origins then the Peacecraft name would fade into obscurity. But, if she sought to reclaim the throne, she would surely be killed.

After a heavy silence, the butler spoke, "I leave that to your discretion, senator. I trust you will know the future better than I." He winced as he felt the wounds from his burns slowly overcome his consciousness. He knew he couldn't ignore the pain for much longer.

"Pagan?" Darlian's eyes widened, "No! You can't mean you'll die here, please let me take you back to the house! We'll send for a doctor and-"

"No," he was taken aback by the firmness in his voice, "Nobody can know I saw you today. You must leave me. I will go into the woods and throw myself into the river so that my body will be found away from here and save you from suspicion."

Still sensing the senator's distress, Pagan offered him a gentle smile, "I am an old man, Senator Darlian. I have had a good life. Do not worry for me. I will not pass in vain, so long as the princess is safe."

Darlian felt a heavy lump in his throat, but he remorsefully acknowledged that the butler was right. This had to be done.

"I understand," he held the child closer to his chest, "I will keep her safe and raise her true to the Peacecraft ideals."

"Nobody can know her identity, not even Lady Mareen. Only you."

"You have my word."

At this, Pagan finally let the last few ounces of anxiousness leave his consciousness. With great effort, he rose and gave as best a bow as his wounded body could muster. Darlian returned the courtesy, and with a heavy heart he watched as the old man stumbled into the forest. A few moments later, he heard a tell-tale splash.

And so it was done.

Darlian turned his back to the burning kingdom and made his way back to his house. The baby in his arms squirmed again and let out another small cry.

"Shh," he said, delicately stroking her tiny cheek, "You're safe now…"

The baby giggled and grabbed at his finger. She was so tiny, so vulnerable.

"And you'll be safe for as long as I live," he whispered, "Relena Darlian…"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** And now the real story begins! The first few chapters may feel a bit slow since I've got some work to do establishing the setting and introductions, etc. Also need to work on better chapter endings! I try to not make each chapter too long, but sometimes it forces me to cut them up in awkward ways. Or maybe not and I'm just being paranoid for no reason, haha!

In any case, hope you all enjoy, and remember to leave a review!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Hurry! We're going to miss the procession!"

Relena Darlian huffed and gathered her skirts as she struggled to follow her friend through the mad crush of people lining the main road.

Today was a great celebration as the crown prince and his army were returning from a successful conquest in the east. Relena wrinkled her nose. Truth be told she never had much interest for these military parades. She was glad the prince and his armies returned alive, but war was nasty business. To celebrate the slaughter of many innocent people in the name of "progress" always seemed to be in bad taste to her.

"Sorry, excuse me," Relena said as she tried to squeeze past the enthusiastic townspeople.

"Ugh, you're so slow!" her friend rolled her eyes as she grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her through the crowd.

"Natalie, please, slow down!" Relena called, "There's a lot of people here!"

"HEY! Watch where you're stepping!"

"S-Sorry!"

Relena was finally able to release a breath she did not know she was holding as they reached a break in the crowd. Natalie had managed to weasel them into a surprisingly good rooftop spot that afforded them a good view of the procession.

"Not too bad of a view, hm?" Natalie boasted triumphantly.

"No, but-"

"OH!" Natalie cut her off with an excited squeal, "Look! The prince is coming!"

"Presenting his highness, the great Prince Treize Khushrenada!" an announcer riding in front bellowed to the adoring townsfolk, "He has returned victorious from the campaign in the Mars colonies!"

The enthusiastic crowd erupted with loud, far too loud, cheers as the crown prince came into view.

"He's just so handsome! Don't you think?" Natalie practically melted over the balcony of the rooftop as she tugged eagerly at her friend's sleeve. Relena could not help but wince at the crush of people moving and swaying excitedly around her.

Crown Prince Treize Khushrenada was twenty-six years old and probably the single most lusted after man in all the land. He was King Dekim Barton's sole heir, but many already thought him someone truly fit to rule at such an age. He was quite handsome with his impeccably groomed features – the ideal prince charming that all girls dreamed of. His demeanor was steely, unflinching, but despite his reserved persona still held a cultured, gentleman-like air about him. He gave off a pleasant impression in situations such as these, but Relena could still tell the seriousness was still there in his icy blue eyes.

His gaze passed over the crowds briefly and gave them a gentle wave before coming to rest on his father, who sat upon a throne at the end of the procession's path.

King Dekim Barton was a wizened, no-nonsense sort of old man who ruled Romefeller with an iron grip. But, as many citizens argued, it was this iron grip that allowed Romefeller to become as large and powerful a kingdom as they were today.

Relena begged to differ, though she would never admit it. Her father had told her much of a country called the Sanc Kingdom that once bordered Romefeller. They were a peaceful land that advocated strongly for pacifism and non-violence. And their policies were successful – so successful in fact that prior to their fall, they had seen almost a hundred years of unprecedented peace and prosperity – proof that strong force and military power were not essential to a country's success.

Of course, she also remembered that the Sanc were once Romefeller's mortal enemies, so she dared not speak these thoughts out loud. Especially with the position her father held, his enemies would surely leap at any scrap of gossip they could use to disparage him.

"Look, there's your father!"

At this, Relena's ears perked up. She craned her neck to get a better view. It was difficult, but with a soft smile she was able to locate her father, who stood in the small assembly of people behind the king. Her father was Vice-Minister of Foreign Affairs, which was no small role. He was Romefeller's senior ambassador to _all_ foreign countries, a title that afforded him a great deal of respect and influence in the global sphere.

A smirk graced Relena's lips as she saw her father try very hard to stifle a yawn. Just like her, he had no interest for these sort of military parades. Ironically, though, his title made him most involved in such matters.

But, Romefeller took their military power very seriously, and so the Darlians had to go oblige.

"And presenting the honorable General Heero Yuy, whose bravery served Prince Treize well on the battlefield. His courage and loyalty to the kingdom serves as an example to all!"

Relena's breath caught in her throat.

There he was. Romefeller's perfect soldier.

General Heero Yuy. The _infamous_ General Heero Yuy. Angel of death, they called him.

A momentary hush befell the crowd.

He had been promoted to the rank of general at the age of only 15, the youngest ever. Now, at twenty years old, he already held the record for the most number of victoriously fought battles in Romefeller's military history... and the most number of enemies slain.

He paid no attention to the crowds or to anyone really. His intense, Prussian blue eyes were focused on something straight ahead but she knew not what. In contrast to the meticulously styled prince, General Yuy's dark brown hair was always kept in a loose tousle.

He was surprisingly lean, not massive or bulky and monstrous like the warriors written about in legend. Many reasoned it was his slender frame that allowed him to move so swiftly and precisely on the field. To meet him in battle was actually a blessing, they said, as your death was guaranteed to be quick.

Despite his extensive battle experience, not a single scar tainted his features – features that were dark, commanding, and… strangely beautiful. Relena fought to suppress the blush that threatened to rise in her cheeks. Objectively, General Yuy was also a very handsome young man, but… his beauty was quite different from Prince Treize's. His was a rough, almost jarring, sort of captivation. The same sense one felt when encountering a wolf or similar beast: fear for such raw power, but awe for such sheer majesty.

It was easy to understand why he was the most feared figure in all the land, aside from King Dekim and Prince Treize.

His face betrayed no emotion at all. No joy. No sadness. No relief. Nothing. She had heard that nobody had ever seen the general smile. His aura was nothing but ruthless, cold, calculating soldier. Intimidating. Unnerving. Nonetheless, he was a national hero, and the kingdom adored him.

Relena did not know what to make of him. He stood for all she disliked in the world: war, bloodshed, death… Yet… she truly hated to admit it, but something about him captivated her. She just… couldn't put her finger on it… something…

"WOOHOO!"

Relena was interrupted by her reverie and let out a laugh. That was Colonel Duo Maxwell, one of General Yuy's closest allies. He, along with with 3 others: Colonels Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang, made up the fearsome team that supported General Yuy in all his battles. All five had such different personalities, yet the one thing they had in common was their unmatched capabilities in combat.

"Yeah, go Heero!" Duo cheered and flashed a grin at the stoic general, "C'mon, lighten up man! Now's a time for celebration!"

"Can't you handle yourself a little more professionally?" Wufei glanced at his peer with annoyance.

"I think a little enthusiasm during a parade is fine," Quatre smiled gently.

"Yeah, exactly! Don't you agree, Trowa? Eh, Trowa?"

The third colonel said nothing but shook his head and rode ahead. Duo stook his tongue out after him, "You're going to have to say something someday and not be so neutral all the time!"

"Quiet," Wufei snapped again, "We're about to be in front of the king."

The procession finally came to a rest at the city's main courtyard, where the King sat surrounded by his ministers and other very important officials. Prince Treize dismounted his horse first, followed by General Yuy and his lieutenants, and knelt before the king.

"Your majesty," Treize began, "We have brought you the rebel leaders' heads and their swords."

At this, Duo rose, but kept his eyes cast to the floor. He brought with him a leather-wrapped parcel and laid it before the foot of the king and resumed his place behind Treize. Such a stark change in personality, Relena noted. King Dekim always seemed to put such heavy emphasis on rank and respect for power.

Dekim nodded to Minister Darlian, who moved to unwrap the parcel. Gasps and hushed whispers flitted through the crowd as the severed heads of the Mars rebel leaders were displayed for all to see. Relena cringed and felt her father's internal grimace. Showing off the remains of their enemies was also a tradition the king was fond of.

"Your king thanks you for your service, Prince Treize," Minister Darlian bowed deeply, "In recognition for your efforts, he presents you with these awards. The procession may rise."

Trumpets sounded and the crowd cheered for their prince. A line of junior officers arrived carrying medals resting upon plush cushions, highest honors for Prince Treize and General Yuy, and honorable mentions for his 4 colonels.

Emotionlessly, Darlian pinned the medal onto the crown prince's lapel, who accepted it graciously. Afterwards, the crowd cooed and cheered, but Darlian himself showed no feelings of excitement. He willed himself not to glance at the remains of the poor individuals at his feet. Their faces still held shocked and pained expressions from their executions. Gruesome and heartless.

Next, he was to present a medal to General Yuy. The notorious, monstrous General Yuy. Darlian shuddered. If there was one person on this green earth he truly disliked, it was General Heero Yuy. The Angel of Death. Darlian thought himself a strong-willed man, but in the presence of Yuy… it was like… like…

… Like staring back at that fateful night in the Sanc Kingdom twenty years ago…

Cold.

Dark.

Brutal.

The screams of his countrymen echoed around him.

A burned and weary Pagan appeared over the horizon, carrying Princess Relena swathed in blankets stained dark with blood and soot.

"Minister Darlian?"

Darlian was jolted upright. King Dekim raised a single brow at the minister. He flushed with embarrassment and quickly regained his composure, completing the rest of the medal ceremony without much issue. Thankfully everyone else had brushed his unusual behavior aside except for a pair of harsh, Prussian blue eyes that warily studied his every move. Darlian tried not to acknowledge them and carried on.

And with a few more formalities, the ceremony was over. There was to be a great celebration at the castle tonight. Of course, only those closest to the crown were invited, but the general people were to get some extra barrels of beer and food tonight as well.

"Can't you get your father to get us into the palace, Relena?" Natalie whined, "How I'd long to dance with the prince!"

"You know I can't do that. The king is very particular over who is invited to the castle," Relena pursed her lips, "Besides, I should think those parties rather boring. Could you imagine trying to dance with King Dekim watching you? Or even General Yuy?"

"I wouldn't care at all, as long as I could just be with Prince Treize!"

Relena rolled her eyes.

* * *

Minister Darlian frowned as he struggled to adjust his cravat in a visually appealing manner. He was never good at this – it was always too puffy or too flat and an aide had to assist him before he made his public appearances.

"You know you don't have to go, father."

From the reflection in the vanity he could see his only daughter regarding him with a pout.

"And miss out on an entire evening with the most entertaining people in the kingdom?" he quipped with a wink, "I heard Colonel Trowa does great party tricks."

Relena smiled, "You jest but I know how much you hate going. You've never been happy to celebrate these military campaigns."

"Indeed, but I must go for appearance's sake," His fingers fumbled again with the blasted cravat. It was a piece of cloth! How could something be so complicated? You would think after so many years working in public office and handling negotiations of such critical importance something as trivial as tying ones neckerchief would be elementary!

Relena let out a mirthful sigh as she rose to help her father. With a few quick motions the cravat was tied and tucked appropriately into his shirt.

"There, much better."

She had watched her mother help his father with his cravat many times when she was younger. At one time her father used to take her to assemblies at the castle, but since she hit puberty he stopped bringing her along. Relena had never really thought to ask about it, though, since she found the castle parties insufferable anyways. It wasn't as if she didn't like parties – she very much enjoyed the functions her father's peers held – but there was just a different atmosphere at the castle that was so… uncomfortable.

Oh well, it was no matter to her. Usually on these nights Natalie dragged her out to some other party held at some hall or other. She knew her father didn't approve of her going, but he didn't have to know, Relena thought mischeviously.

Minister Darlian thanked her with some embarrassment before stepping back to show her his full appearance. "Well, how do I look?"

"Dashing, as always!" she clapped her hands together cheerily, "Mother would be proud that you're finally able to coordinate your suits correctly, save for the cravats."

Lady Mareen Darlian had passed away from an illness only a few years ago, when Relena was 15. It was a difficult time for the Darlians, him especially, to be without the woman who had been his anchor and companion these thirty some odd years.

Mareen Darlian was the perfect mother in every way. When he arrived home with Relena that fateful night, she had asked questions but welcomed the baby into her home regardless. Darlian had told her that the infant was the child of another junior senator whose family had been killed during the Romefeller coup, leaving behind a baby daughter who had been with her nurse at the time.

So, he feared publicly searching the baby's family for fear that Oz would come for her and finish their work. Some questions were raised as to why the baby had the same name as the late princess, to which he explained the senator named his child after her in the hopes she would grow as beautiful and graceful as she.

He didn't know if Mareen ever truly believed his explanation, but she never brought the subject up again.

Following the collapse of the Sanc Kingdom, any officials who were spared were given the opportunity to swear allegiance to Romefeller or be imprisoned. Darlian, of course, was forced to accept the new rulers, for the sake of Mareen and the princess's safety. His knowledge and adept social skills proved to be extremely useful to the Romefeller Kingdom, and he was quickly promoted over the years to the position he held now. That unfortunately came at the cost of being away from Mareen and Relena for many days at a time while he built up his rapport with the kingdom, but he soon found his fears unwarranted.

Lady Mareen was a noblewoman from lower on the social hierarchy, but a noblewoman nonetheless. She had all the perfect graces and manners of a well-cultured woman which she made sure to pass on to her adopted daughter. She also proved to be an immensely capable mother and took great care in raising Relena to be a proper lady, but to also have such fundamental human values as humility and compassion. He, when time permitted, contributed by educating her on more academic topics such as history, philosophy, etc.

Maybe Mareen always knew their Relena Darlian was actually Relena Peacecraft. Maybe that was why she made so sure that these beliefs were instilled in her.

He regretted never telling his wife Relena's true parentage, even as she lay on her deathbed. But… at that time, it seemed as if it would be a disrespect. Despite her royal lineage, it was Lady Mareen who raised the young girl. She was Lady Mareen's daughter now, and he did not want to invalidate her efforts.

And so, Lady Mareen passed away, but not for naught.

Their daughter was now almost twenty years old and flourished into such a lovely, fine young woman. If only she could see who Relena had become now. But in a way, Darlian believed that she could from wherever she was.

Relena's figure had developed into one that was lithe and full of grace. Her honey colored hair was worn long and down past her shoulders, usually with a single golden plait circling the back of her head and secured with a blue ribbon. Her manners were polite and amiable, and her charisma was able to charm even some of his toughest colleagues.

But he tried his best to keep her from the public eye. She bore a strong likeness to the beautiful late Queen Peacecraft, and though not many knew her appearance in detail he could not risk it if someone among the castle's ranks recognized her. Her eyes also were the bright, perceptive nile blue that many said were King Marticus Rex Peacecraft's most distinguishing feature.

He worried how long he could protect her for.

"You better get going or you'll be late to the opening ceremonies," Relena's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, yes" he said and called down the hall, "Fosset! Send for my carriage!"

He hurried through the house making final touches on his appearance, with Relena dutifully following behind to make any needed adjustments. Right before entering the carriage, Darlian turned back to regard his daughter one last time.

"Will you be alright by yourself tonight? You won't be going out with that Natalie girl, will you?"

Relena felt her face flush, "She did invite me, but I may just stay home instead."

Darlian knew better than that. That Natalie girl was one of Relena's oldest and closest classmates, but she was a wild young girl in his opinion. Too enamored with parties and whatnot. He sighed heavily, though, and accepted that the young just want to be young. Besides, it would be pretty cruel of him to deprive his nineteen year old daughter of social interaction when others her age would be out and about tonight as well.

"Just be careful and make sure to be home before midnight, understood?"

Relena grinned and nodded before kissing her father goodbye. She watched the coach disappear down the road before turning back towards the house. Now was her turn to get ready, as Natalie would probably be arriving within the hour.

Truth be told Relena didn't share her friend's excitement for parties and social gatherings, but she didn't mind them either. Really they were a welcome distraction from the house's maddening whenever her father wasn't home. After her mother's death, she found it difficult to be home alone for too long, so these gatherings were a happy excuse to get outside every now and then.

Delighted to find that the servants had already readied the bath for her, Relena hummed quietly as she eased herself into the warm waters. Where would Natalie take her tonight, she wondered. Hopefully nowhere too rowdy or crowded.

Maybe she would finally meet a handsome suitor.

Relena nearly guffawed at her own thoughts. She was starting to sound like Natalie!

In any case, tonight was not as large a celebration as some held for other campaigns, so she probably didn't have any reason to expect anything out of the ordinary to happen.

But, there wasn't anything wrong with that.

With a gentle hum, Relena set about finishing the rest of the preparations. She chose to wear a simple blue gown and applied some dark color to her eyelashes. Relena preferred to keep her appearance rather simple and was never a fan of how heavily made up some women were. As soon as she finished, she heard a carriage pull up the road and a servant calling Natalie's arrival. Taking one last glance to make sure everything was in order, she bid the servants farewell and set off towards the city with her friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And welcome to chapter two! So soon, too. This is some kind of record for me haha. Let's hope this writing streak lasts as long as possible! This chapter is a good deal longer than the other two. Almost twice as much, actually, so buckle up, kids! There's still a bit of setting up and character introductions, but I think after this we'll finally get into the meaty stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Darlian sat at the one of the grand tables in Romefeller castle's main ballroom where countless people were bustling about around him. The room was luxuriously decorated and had every mark of a well-planned party. Most of the guests were military officers who stood with their dress uniforms in stark contrast to the extravagantly dressed lords and ladies. Some were dancing, visiting the banquet table, socializing, or just passing the evening over glass after glass of wine like he was.

At the far end of the hall, upon a stage was the royal table where King Dekim sat along with the crown Prince, Minister Darlian, and other high-ranking officials. General Heero Yuy was also present, standing guard behind the king and his son, watching the festivities with a blank expression. His colonels were also seated at the table, but they all were up and socializing with other guests.

The most important table was also the most uninteresting, Darlian noted dryly.

"Minister Darlian."

Darlian looked up with surprise to see an older man towering over him in full military dress. His uniform was pearly white with golden adornments, denoting that he held a very high rank within his service.

"Field Marshal Noventa!" Darlian rose to greet his old friend, "Good to see you, man. How have you been?"

Noventa laughed and returned the amiable greeting before taking a seat beside the minister, "I've been well. Not too fond of the festivities tonight, hm?"

"You know I don't have much taste for these sort of functions," Darlian said, "But my post as Vice-Minister of Foreign Affairs stipulate I at least make an effort to make myself look somewhat agreeable."

"Indeed," Noventa nodded, "I've never been too fond of these elaborate parties either."

"I had no idea you were already returned to the capital. I thought you were to spend another week handling situations with the Aquarius colonies in the south?"

Noventa made a disapproving face, "Yes that was the plan. But things changed following the rebellion in the Mars colonies. General Yuy and his colonels arrived early in a surprise ambush, so the rebel leaders were dispatched of quicker than we had anticipated."

Darlian's eyes widened in shock, "I thought-?"

"There were no negotiations or peace talks that the rebel leaders were promised," Noventa knew what the man wanted to ask and answered him preemptively, "It, as you can imagine, caused a panicked reaction among those left. I was called from my business in Aquarius to clean up and do damage control. Afterwards Prince Treize had me return with the convoy to the capital. It was a mess, Darlian."

He frowned. The ministers had not yet held their debriefing meeting on the Mars situation and only knew the broad, general details. All they had been told were that the rebels were uncooperative and dispatched successfully.

"What's the meaning of all that?" Darlian lowered his tone, "We promised the rebel leaders a week of negotiation talks, and if they continued to resist then that is when we would agree to use military force, not immediately without giving them a chance to speak!"

"Rebels do not deserve a chance to speak," Noventa whispered sadly, "Those were direct orders from King Dekim himself."

Darlian's countenance was one of ambivalence, but internally he was seething. He knew better than to show his emotions at a conspicuous gathering, especially when he didn't know who would be listening in on their conversation. He was a schooled public official, so he knew how to suppress his reactions well.

"I see," he said.

Noventa nodded.

Unspoken details lingered in the air, but he knew they had to be saved for another time and another place.

Field Marshal Noventa was once an officer associated with the Sanc Kingdom. He was spared during the coup, as he had been sent away to handle a situation in another nation. At first Noventa refused to surrender, but King Dekim had his son and wife murdered for the disobedience. He then threatened his only granddaughter, Sylvia, plus many more if he did not bend his knee to the new king.

Noventa then had no choice but to surrender.

The strategic prowess that he once used to enforce peace for Sanc were now used to wreak conquest and destruction for Romefeller and their military faction, Oz.

Following the coup, Romefeller also absorbed the Sanc Kingdom's international territories, including a number of colonies in distant lands. These were the Mars, Aquarius, Libra, and other colonies. It pained him to visit these areas where the residents once viewed him with respect and admiration but now saw him as a traitor.

Darlian sensed his friend's growing discomfort and cleared his throat.

"I see your granddaughter is having a grand old time," he said, snapping the marshal from his thoughts.

He pointed to a young girl laughing and dancing on the main floor of the ballroom. She was a pleasant looking young woman with golden locks and olive-colored eyes. She wore a bright, frilly pink dress that bounced with every lively step.

"How old is she now?"

Noventa smiled as he watched his only grandchild laugh and gossip with some other young ladies and officers, "Yes, she certainly enjoys these functions much more than me, and rightly so. She is a healthy young woman after all. She will be twenty-three this year."

"Twenty-three? It's really been that long?"

Noventa nodded and sighed wearily, "I've been attempting to get her to marry soon, you know, but she won't have any of the men I recommend. I'm getting on in years and I'd like to see her safely settled before I'm gone."

Darlian smirked and took a sip of wine, "Has she shown interest in anyone in particular?"

At this, Noventa's face fell into an incorrigible grimace. He was suddenly very reluctant to answer.

"Well…" the marshal began after a pause, "She does have her eyes set on one such man. Over the past year she's found herself quite enamored with the inhospitable charms of a certain General Heero Yuy."

Darlian nearly choked on his drink and struggled to fight off a coughing fit. What? Sylvia? The sweet, proper young Sylvia who he and Relena usually spent Christmas with… that Sylvia? Interested in the terrible General Yuy? What on earth?

"Really?" Darlian regarded the man with shocked bemusement, "No disrespect intended, Noventa, but I'm truly surprised the fiendish Heero Yuy could charm any young lady."

"I share your sentiments," Noventa frowned deeper and took another swig of wine, "I had thought her wanting to pine after the prince like all other young girls. But General Yuy? I've never seen that man care for anything other than his sword. How could I arrange for my only granddaughter to marry a man who probably has as much regard for her as a sack of flour?"

Darlian wanted to laugh but knew better than to mock Noventa's paternal pains. He too began to worry about Relena's future… It was customary for noblewomen to marry before they were twenty, as it was a way for them to secure protection and a family after her own parents passed. The laws of primogeniture in Romefeller did not allow ladies to inherit land or titles. This did not mean that they were not able to have incomes or positions of power, however.

In fact, one of the highest ranking officials within the castle was a Lady Une, who was Prince Treize's most trusted assistant. Darlian did not know much about her, other than she was a fearsome woman educated in all sorts of military arts and public policies. Like many others at the table, she was a cold, callous individual, but had no respect for honor or chivalry.

But unfortunately, any riches or power a woman accrued could not be passed down the female line, so if she had no husband or sons all her possessions would officially be controlled by the state. Thus, in Romefeller, it was necessary for a woman to marry.

"What of your daughter, Relena?" Noventa inquired, "She will be what, twenty this year?"

"Yes, in a few months."

"Have you also give any thoughts for any potential matches for her?"

It was Darlian's turn to frown, "No, actually. We haven't discussed it much."

He lied. He had been anguishing over how to handle the business of her marriage ever since Lady Mareen passed. He could not bear to give her to anyone who was not absolutely worthy of a Peacecraft princess… Someone who could love and respect her as much as he loved and respected Mareen.

The fact that all Romefeller citizens were taught to hate Sanc ideals greatly complicated matters. What would happen if he revealed Relena's true lineage and she wished to reclaim her birthright? She needed someone strong and powerful, someone who could protect and support her especially with the risk that the crown may one day seek his head.

Unfortunately, no such man existed in Romefeller, as far as he knew.

Well.

That wasn't entirely true.

There _was_ one man who probably had the strength to protect her… The very same man they had just been discussing. But he was also a cold-blooded brute whose loyalty to the crown was unwavering. Darlian felt disgusted with himself for even thinking that. General Heero Yuy would _never_ be fit to marry Relena. Over his dead body!

If he did not marry her to someone in Romefeller, though, it would raise suspicions. Why would a high ranking official not marry his daughter within the kingdom, and instead try to unite her with another nation? Especially when that official once used to be a citizen of Sanc... and his daughter bore the same name as the late princess...

"Oh?" Noventa raised a brow, "I would have thought a man like you would have discussed it extensively and made sure she chose a perfect partner."

"There's not many men in Romefeller who I'd call a perfect partner for her." Darlian's tone no longer held any hints of playfulness.

"What strict standards you have," the old marshal said. But he did take note of how serious his friend considered this topic.

"Anyways, enough about such things. Will you be returning to the Aquarius colonies soon?"

Noventa put down his wine and stood from the table.

"Darlian," he sad, "It's a bit stuffy in this room, don't you think? Perhaps a bit of fresh air will do us some good."

The minister understood the underlying meaning in his friend's words and nodded before following the marshal towards the gardens.

* * *

King Dekim Barton perused the scene before him with beady, black eyes. Soldiers and nobles alike were growing fat and jolly off the food and wine his banquet tables offered, and as the night wore on they became more and more rambunctious.

Humans were such simple creatures, he remarked. Simply provide them with the basics – food, drink, and shelter – and most of them were content to live their lives that way. But, as it goes, no matter how sumptuous the party there would always be the one guest who complains about something. Those troublemakers he had removed by his guards before they could make a ruckus. Who did they think they were, attempting to criticize the kingdom's generosity?

They were no better than those dirty colony rebels. Such a stubborn, headstrong lot they were. He blamed the Sanc for their ineffective, passive policies that allowed the colonies to develop the ridiculous notions they had. He would have much rather have Oz run them down and be done with the business, but as it were the colonies were rich with certain precious resources. So he needed to keep them around as vital generators of wealth for the kingdom.

Something had to be done about their insolence, however. Perhaps he would have Marshal Noventa increase his armed presence in those regions to show the colonies who truly wielded power.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the field marshal conversing quietly with Minister Darlian.

"Une," he motioned to a woman seated beside Prince Treize, "Minister Darlian and Marshal Noventa seem to be heavily discussing a topic of sensitive nature, don't you think? I wonder if you'd like to take a stroll about the room and report back if you hear anything noteworthy."

Lady Une rose and did as she was told.

"Yes, sire."

King Dekim nodded his approval. He trusted Minister Darlian and Marshal Noventa, albeit with some limitations. Both were originally citizens of the Sanc Kingdom, after all. But they were skilled individuals who were more valuable to him alive than dead.

Twenty years ago, Minister Darlian was a newly elected senator who was young and impressionable, but well-liked among the citizens. Dekim needed someone who was beloved by the Sanc's remaining citizens to persuade them to join Romefeller, so he was spared. Marshal Noventa was a chief strategist who would be able to help the kingdom control Sanc's territories, so he too was spared although it did take a bit of convincing to get him to join at first.

But Dekim was a wary man. It paid to be, too. Romefeller was now the most expansive and powerful kingdom in all the lands. He planned to keep it that way for a long while, too.

A little while later, he saw Lady Une heading back towards the table from the gardens.

"How was your stroll?" Dekim asked.

"Pleasant," Une said, "A couple birds sang interesting songs tonight."

"I'd love to hear about it," Dekim smirked.

He turned and beckoned to the general standing guard, "Heero, you've done a fine job. Why don't you join your colonels on the floor and enjoy the rest of the evening?"

Without a word, Heero bowed and took his leave.

"Now, Une, what interesting things did you hear tonight?"

* * *

Scanning the ballroom floor, Heero Yuy found Duo Maxwell at a table bored out of his mind. Beside him sat Quatre Winner, conversing with a woman he recognized as Duchess Dorothy Catalonia.

She was the great-granddaughter of Duke Dermail, who founded Romefeller and ruled the realm as its first king. Unfortunately, the Dermail rule ended when his sons sired only daughters. Thus, in accordance to the primogeniture laws that Duke Dermail himself had placed, Dorothy's mother was unable to inherit the throne and the crown was passed onto Dekim Barton and his only surviving son, Treize Khusherenada.

Duchess Dorothy Catalonia was still afforded much influence in society, though, due to her family lineage. She was also betrothed to Colonel Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the ancient and noble Winner family.

As if sensing his thoughts, Dorothy looked up and met the eyes of the intimidating general. Unperturbed by his intense gaze, she smiled and waved him over.

"Heero! Finally, you were such a pitiful sight standing up there so bored and all. Come join us, Quatre and I are having a riveting dispute about economic policies. Perhaps you can referee?"

"Ugh, spare me!" Duo groaned and laid his head on the table.

Dorothy rolled her icy-grey eyes, "Don't blame us for your lack of education, Colonel Maxwell."

Duo stuck his tongue out at her.

At that moment, Colonels Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton returned to the table as well.

Though he shared the same surname as the king, Trowa Barton held no claim to the throne. He was actually the reluctantly adopted grandson of Dekim Barton. Dekim's son, the original Trowa Barton and older brother to Treize Khushrenada, found and adopted the young, amnesiac boy during a military excursion. He named him after himself, despite King Dekim's protests, but Trowa felt a strong connection to the boy. Shortly thereafter, however, the original Trowa was killed in action and the boy was then taken under protection of the crown.

Dekim wanted little to do with the orphan, who he saw as an outsider, and instead enlisted him in Oz hoping he would be killed in battle. Trowa defied his expectations, though, and grew to be a strong warrior. But in spite of the impressive performance, King Dekim refused to have anything to do the young man.

Wufei Chang was a member of the powerful Long clan in the eastern regions. He initially was slated to become a government official and was married at 14 to the daughter of an elder clan member, as was customary there. But growing unrest in the region led to a bloody revolt during which his entire clan was killed, including his young wife. Then, a broken boy with nothing left to lose, he joined Oz.

"Why don't we all just get out of here already?" Duo whined, "These dinners are always so lame. The city's probably way more exciting right now."

"The evening just started," Quatre tried to pacify his friend, "Perhaps it will pick up."

Duo yawned, "Not a chance. We've been to these countless times and it's always the same."

"You find the society of rowdy, uncouth commoners more appealing, do you?" Dorothy smirked.

"Enough complaining, Maxwell," Wufei said, "Do you remember what happened last time you went into the city? You're a high-ranking Oz colonel, should start acting like one."

"Trowa! Heero! Back me up here, guys!"

"…"

As usual, both Colonel Barton and General Yuy declined to comment. Duo sighed. He knew better than to count on them to have opinions. Before Duo could try to persuade his friends any further, a feminine voice piped up in the conversation.

"General Yuy!"

Heero turned around to see a woman he recognized as Field Marshal Noventa's granddaughter. She looked flustered, nervous.

"I'm so sorry," Sylvia said, twisted a handkerchief, "I did not mean to interrupt your conversations." She curtsied towards the colonels and Duchess Catalonia.

"Miss Noventa," they bowed in greeting. Heero said nothing and continued to observe her.

"G-General," Sylvia muttered quietly, "If… If you're not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me?"

At this, Duo's eyebrows rose so far up he was afraid they would fall off his forehead. A nice-looking girl was asking Heero to dance? Seriously? Oh, thank heaven, finally! An opportunity for the taciturn general to have some social interaction, and maybe learn to loosen up for once. The boy could be saved after all! But they couldn't dance here, it was far too boring.

Before Heero could respond to the girl, Duo leapt up and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Actually!" he beamed, "We were just talking about heading into the city and seeing what festivities the people are up to tonight! It's a bit drab and stifling here, quite unamusing for a young lady such as yourself, don't you think?"

"Duo, we never-"

Sylvia's eyes lit up, "Really? I'd love to accompany you all, if that's alright!"

Heero shot Duo a menacing scowl but the cheery colonel paid him no heed. He could also feel the disapproving glares of Dorothy, Wufei, and Trowa. Quatre too gave him a disappointed look.

"Of course, Lady Noventa! Let's sneak out the back before your grandpa catches us, yeah?" he winked.

Sylvia clasped her hands together gleefully. The rest of the group begrudgingly had to oblige since nobody wanted to tell the happy noblewoman otherwise. As they set out, Duo called behind him.

"Oh, and Heero, since Miss Noventa paid special attentions to you earlier, don't you think it fitting you should accompany her?"

Heero grit his teeth and made a mental note to increase Duo's training regimen tripe-fold tomorrow. He knew that once Sylvia expressed excitement, they could not tell her otherwise for fear of seeming disingenuous. Duo was always trying to meddle and get him to "be more social". Why that man took such a great interest in Heero's social interactions was beyond him, but it was much more annoying than helpful if that's what he thought.

These things did not interest Heero. He had no time for trivial matters.

He had learned early on that forming unneeded relationships were a hindrance to one's character. The more attachments his soldiers had, the weaker they were when threatened.

In the back of his mind, he saw a young girl giggling and holding a puppy.

"General Yuy? Are you alright?"

Heero blinked and saw Sylvia regarding him with curious, olive-green eyes. He shrugged off her concern and nodded.

"Well, let's get going!" Duo grinned, "Don't want it to get too late or else we'll miss the festivities!"

Sylvia blushed heavily as the stoic general offered her his arm. She couldn't believe it! Finally, a chance to get closer to the brave, heroic General Yuy. What should she say? Oh, she hardly knew what to talk about!

They walked in silence for a while. Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were up ahead conversing about martial-related matters, she knew not what. Quatre and Dorothy followed behind discussing something about economic or state policies.

Sylvia was so concentrated with her thoughts she hadn't realized they were already at the stables.

"Miss Noventa, can you ride?" Trowa held a horse towards the young noblewoman.

"Ah, thank you colonel, I-"

"Well we don't want to take too many horses now," Duo interrupted, "Heero, why don't you let Sylvia ride with you?"

Heero only scowled harder at Duo's mischevious grin. Make that a _quadrupled_ intensity training regimen tomorrow.

* * *

Relena giggled as she watched Natalie dance about the hall with who seemed to be her fifth or sixth partner of the night. The city was exceptionally lively tonight and the inns and taverns were alive with chatter and laughter. She was glad for it, too, since she was having much more fun that she initially thought. Earlier she had joined in the amusement, but after so many dances she was absolutely exhausted. How Natalie had enough energy to keep going was beyond her! The countless glasses of wine Natalie had her drink also were making the young Darlian girl feel quite worn and out of sorts.

Her usually ivory skin was flushed a healthy, rosy color and her body felt far too warm in the crowded room. Some fresh air would probably do her some good.

"Natalie," Relena stumbled over to her friend, "I'm going to go outside for a bit. I think I've had a bit much to drink tonight."

"Are you sure?" the girl paused to catch her breath, "Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, you have fun," Relena shook her head, "I'll just be right outside, OK?"

"Be careful, you hear me? If I don't see you back inside in 15 minutes I'll send for the royal guard!"

Relena laughed and nodded. After managing to inch her way through the crush of people, she exited the hall and was immediately greeted by a rush of cool, fresh air. The evening sky was perfectly clear. The moon and stars cast a lovely shimmery, silver light upon the capital.

She closed her eyes and sighed. The chilly air felt wonderful against her skin and she could feel her senses begin to sober up.

Relena decided to take a brief turn about the road and enjoy the scenery. Though many people were participating in the festivities tonight, only a handful were outside roaming the streets. The majority were already inside dancing and drinking to their heart's content. But Relena didn't mind the solitude. It was actually quite comforting that there was not much around to distract her. Besides, she didn't go into town much, so being able to appreciate moments like these were rare to her.

Not too far ahead, she saw a girl around her age walking in the middle of the street. She wore a red beret that Relena thought was rather cute and seemed to be heavily engrossed in reading a letter of some sort.

Suddenly, she heard the heavy pounding of hooves galloping down the road.

Relena gasped as a horse sped passed her at such speed. My goodness! Where was that man going in such a hurry? She looked up just in time to see him hurtling towards the unsuspecting girl.

"Watch it!" the rider snarled over his shoulder, not paying attention to what was in front of him.

"Look out!" Relena screamed.

She watched as the girl leapt out of the way just a second too late and one of the horse's hooves collided with her leg, kicking the girl against a nearby building. The rider paused momentarily in fear but then fled quickly from the scene when he realized the girl was still alive. Several who witnessed the scene shouted at him to stop.

Relena's eyes widened as she rushed over to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" she knelt down beside her and began assessing the girl's condition. The girl groaned and winced as Relena helped prop her upright against the building.

"I'm OK, I think," the girl said and tried to push her away.

Relena looked down and noticed a deep scratch on her leg, "You're bleeding!"

"Just leave it," she protested.

But Relena ignored her and began shredding ribbons from her dress. With swift motions, she wrapped the girl's leg with the makeshift bandages, taking care not to make them too tight but still enough to apply the needed pressure. Afterwards, she held her hand over it to help stop the bleeding.

The girl looked at her with wide, navy colored eyes. This stranger looked like a noblewoman, yet she was willingly ripping up her gown to help her?

"Thank you," the girl whispered humbly, "What's your name?"

"Relena," she responded with a warm smile, "Relena Darlian."

"Thank you, Miss Darlian," the girl said, "My name's Hilde. Hilde Schbeiker."

"It's nice to meet you, Hilde," Relena could tell from her accent she was not a native of the capital.

It was now that she was able to get a good look at her. Hilde was a pretty girl with dark blue hair that was cropped short except for some bangs that framed her face. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. She was dressed rather plainly, denoting her rank as a commoner.

"How do you feel? Does anywhere else hurt?"

Hilde surveyed her limbs and shook her head, "No, I think I dodged the brunt of the force."

"That's good to hear," Relena sighed with relief, "Oh, I believe you dropped this."

She held up the letter Hilde had been reading. Hilde's eyes widened and she grabbed the paper with such quickness that Relena was taken aback.

"Sorry," Hilde muttered, "It's just… this letter is very important to me, is all."

"It's alright."

Hilde was grateful she did not press any further. As Relena gingerly peeled back the bandages to check if the bleeding had stopped, Hilde studied the young woman intently. There was something about her appearance… she couldn't quite put her finger on it, though. Something about that complexion and those bright, blue-green eyes… She could have sworn she recognized her from a portrait or something before.

"You know," Hilde began, "You look really familiar… Have we met before…?"

Before Relena could answer, a man dressed in formal military attire rushed towards them. A group of his companions followed suit. Relena froze as she realized who they were. Hilde's demeanor immediately bristled and grew hostile.

Oh no.

What were _they_ doing here?

* * *

Heero and his party arrived in the city without much incident. Duo directed them to a local inn that he claimed had the best music, drinks, and liveliest ballrooms. Apparently it was also the most crowded, too. As they dismounted their horses, he felt the atmosphere quiet around them. The people outside huddled closer together and whispered.

"Is that General Yuy? Who are those with him?"

"You fool, those are his 4 colonels!"

"Don't be silly, what would they be doing here? It can't possibly be them."

"No, that's Colonel Barton, I'm sure of it!"

Heero's eyebrow twitched. This was another reason he hated coming into the city. It always drew too much attention.

"Please excuse us," Quatre smiled nervously, "We're just here to enjoy the evening with the townsfolk."

"Nothing to see here," Dorothy flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Carry on, you all!"

The crowds knew better than to defy her orders and resumed their conversations. As they entered the inn's main ballroom, Heero found their situations considerably the same as when they were at the castle. Wufei and Trowa both leaned uninterestedly against a wall with glasses of wine to drown out the humdrum of the evening. Quatre and Dorothy danced a bit before retiring to a table. Duo on the other hand was having quite an enjoyable evening, laughing and drinking with the local townsfolk, which helped ease their tensions from being in the presence of such important figures.

Heero had humored Sylvia with a dance, but the young woman soon felt uncomfortable by the rowdy nature of the assembly, so they also stood to the sidelines and observed the affair play out. Heero sipped idly at a glass of wine while Sylvia chatted about something he knew not what, but responded with polite grunts every now and then.

Then, a scream and a crash was heard outside.

"What was that?!"

Before anyone else could respond, all 5 officers were already outside. Years of military training had conditioned them to have extremely responsive reflexes.

Duo was first onto the scene. Instinctively, he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He saw two women crouched on the side of the road, one with an obviously injured leg. Judging by her expression it was not a serious wound, but still bad enough to draw blood. A man on horseback was quickly galloping in the opposite direction.

"HEY! Get back here!" Duo shouted at him.

He cursed as the perpetrator was already too far down the road to hear his shouts.

Damn. He turned his attentions back to the two women and jogged over to see if he could help.

"Miss, are you alright?" Duo panted and examined the injured girl, "I saw you get hit. Do you need any…?"

The colonel trailed off as he took in Hilde's appearance. Suddenly, he found his words caught in his throat. Her fierce, navy blue eyes stared back at him with such determined ferocity. That boldness… he didn't know why, but he felt something stir within him.

The rest of Duo's companions arrived, and Relena froze as she realized who they were. Colonels Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. And of course, Romefeller's perfect soldier, General Heero Yuy. Two other women arrived also, one with long, platinum blonde hair who Relena did not recognize her. The other… was that Sylvia Noventa?

Hilde growled and slapped the colonel's outstretched hand aside.

"You'd be mindful to respect an Oz colonel," Dorothy warned, "He was only trying to offer you assistance."

Hilde huffed sarcastically, "My apologies. I'll give him a response more fitting for someone of his rank."

Duo yelped and managed to leap out of the way as she spat at him. Heero's eyes narrowed and the other colonels tensed.

"You-!" Wufei moved forward.

"No!"

Relena stepped between him and Hilde. Internally, she berated herself. What was she thinking, challenging someone like Colonel Chang? He was in the right to reprimand Hilde. Disrespecting a high-ranking official was a punishable offense by Romefeller law. But for some reason, Relena felt the urge to defend her. Did Hilde have some history with the colonel? Why was she so hostile?

"Step aside, woman!" Wufei grabbed her by the arm and Relena winced.

"HEY!" Hilde yelled, "Let her go!"

Sylvia Noventa suddenly gasped in surprise.

"Relena…?"

"You know her?" Trowa asked.

Sylvia nodded, "She is Vice-Minister Darlian's daughter, Relena."

"I wasn't aware he had a daughter," Quatre murmured.

Dorothy was also surprised. She did know of Minister Darlian's daughter. She had met her a few times when Minister Darlian brought her to the castle as a young girl, but even though she had not seen the girl in over 10 years she did not expect her to look the way she did. Everyone's brows furrowed quizzically. She did not look _anything_ like Minister Darlian.

"Are you certain?" Trowa asked her again.

Sylvia nodded emphatically.

Wufei released her arm.

"My apologies, Lady Darlian," he bowed, "But this woman insulted one of our rank."

"I understand," Relena breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her arm. She was mildly frightened at how powerful his grip was, "My friend is still stressed from the accident. You must excuse her, please."

For the second time that night, Hilde was shocked at the young lady's behavior. She was sticking her neck out for her against 5 of the highest ranking, most ferocious officials in all the land? Why?

Relena shivered and felt it quite hard to breathe. She became very acutely aware of a certain general watching her intently. The rumors were right. Heero Yuy really could intimidate a person with just one look. Suddenly her legs felt weak as she looked back into that fearsome gaze. She hoped he could not see how her body shook. Was this fear? It didn't feel like it, though… it was something different. Something powerful that she didn't understand.

Heero studied Minister Darlian's daughter. He could see that the navy haired girl had a strong will – she wasn't so affected by her injuries as Relena implied. He had seen enough men and woman suffering to tell when someone truly was in pain. So then what was her motive in protecting the girl?

Duo moved to stand by her side, "It's fine, Wufei. I think Miss Darlian is right. I also intruded when neither of them asked me to, so let her go."

The colonel frowned at his colleague, but if Maxwell wanted to acquit her then so be it.

Duo flashed Hilde a grin but she only scowled in return. Hilde quickly gathered her things together and ran off down the road before mouthing a quiet thank you to Relena.

As soon as she was gone, Duo turned to bow at Relena.

"Sorry for inconveniencing your evening, Lady Darlian," he said, "Is there anything we can do for you right now? Escort you back to your carriage or wherever you were before?"

"RELENA!"

Natalie came running down the road, face full of distress, "Oh, thank heaven! There you are! What happened to you? Why is your dress all torn up? We were looking all over… for…"

She stopped when she realized whose presence she was in. Natalie flushed a crimson red, paralyzed both with awe and fear.

"F-Forgive me," she said, bowing deeply, "I did not mean to interrupt."

"Your friend?" Heero said.

Natalie was too afraid to respond but Relena nodded.

Satisfied, the general turned to leave, signaling to his comrades that their business was done here. Only Quatre and Duo bid their goodbye to the girls.

As soon as they were out of sight, Relena collapsed to her knees.

"What… What on earth happened?!" Natalie exclaimed.

"I… I honestly have no idea."

The only thing Relena could focus on was the memory of a pair of piercing, Prussian blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And yet another installment! My goodness, I've been on such a roll lately. Gotta milk this inspiration while it still lasts, right? This is the final introduction chapter, so things will finally start getting interesting for all you 1xR fans who've patiently waded through the first 3 installments.

Also, thanks to those who keep coming back to this story and the lovely two who took extra time to leave reviews. I know this fandom is not very active now and I can't reasonably expect any reviews if at all. But if any of you have any spare time, please let me know if you like it! It's great encouragement to continue writing :). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Thick gray clouds hung heavily in the sky. The air felt quite dense with pressure. It looked as if there would be rain today, Minister Darlian noted as he peered out the window. He only hoped it would not bear down on him as he returned from his meetings today, as the roads became quite unbearable in the rain.

The door to the dining room creaked open as Relena greeted her good morning father before taking a seat across from him. They took their breakfast in silence.

Darlian was the first to break the ice.

"Relena," he said, making sure to add a bit of sternness to his tone.

"Yes?" she looked up, wondering slightly what could cause him to be so serious so early in the day.

"Did something happen last night?"

Relena blinked, "No, nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

Darlian pulled up a bundle of cloth that had been resting on his lap. She realized it was her torn gown from last night.

"The housekeeper found this stashed underneath your bed. Now, tell me, did something happen?"

Relena looked down guilty and fiddled with her napkin, "I saw a girl get hit by a horse last night and went over to help her. She was bleeding so I tore some cloth to make her some bandages. I didn't mean to ruin the dress."

"I don't care for the gown, my dear, only for your safety and well-being."

"Nothing serious happened, I swear it."

The fact that she was happy and health that morning confirmed her statements. The minister leaned back in his seat, assuaged a bit by the earnestness in her voice. He could not relax fully, however. The conversation he had with Marshal Noventa last night replayed in his head. What if she _had_ been in a serious accident? What if he wasn't around? What would have happened then?

A sickening feeling settled in his stomach as it had many times before when he thought about these things. Except this time he felt much more keenly, because Relena was a young woman now. He was nearing fifty. How much longer did he have to protect her?

How much longer did he have to guard her secret?

Say, if he lived another twenty years, Relena would be near 40 by then. What if he waited until then to tell her of her birthright? What if she wished to reclaim her homeland but no longer had the vigor to do so? Would she hate him for depriving her that knowledge when she was younger, more able to take action?

Or would she merely accept the revelation and quietly continue with her life?

If the latter, then Darlian personally had a hard time accepting it. She was the very last heir to the Peacecraft lineage! Every day that passed with her living under Romefeller's oppressive rule pained him immensely – she deserved so much better. Better than being forced to marry a Romefeller man.

Pagan had entrusted him to make a decision based on his knowledge of the future, but the situation was still so complicated.

Initially many of the colonies and Sanc's original territories were still vehemently loyal to the old kingdom. This he knew from secret talks with Marshal Noventa. For years the rebels held steadfast to their beliefs and fiercely resisted most of Romefeller's attempts to change them. Darlian's position also afforded him a great deal of power to help keep the status quo stagnant. Whenever Oz wanted to initiate an aggressive military campaign, Darlian was able to defuse the situation and negotiate compromises to buy the rebels more time.

But recently, their resolutions had begun to waver.

Everything changed for the worse once Heero Yuy was promoted to the rank of general and Treize Khushrenada was granted control of Oz.

Prince Treize was ruthless, didn't give a damn for meetings or talks. He was a man who believed in action and often said war brought out the true nature of a human being. A man's words were not always genuine, but the actions of a man motivated by life or death were always true.

His beliefs were enforced by General Yuy, whose unmatched strength in combat left no room for anything otherwise.

The past four or five years were a diplomatic nightmare for Minister Darlian. The fifteen years it took for him to build up a secret support network for Relena's potential return were almost entirely decimated in just one third of the time. Treize and Oz had used him as a pawn to promise negotiation talks with the Mars rebel leaders in order to lower their defenses and allow General Yuy to carry out his preemptive attacks. Those poor souls... they trusted him, and then they died believing he turned traitor.

"Hold on!" he wanted to scream at the colonies, "Don't give up! Just wait, there's still hope! Please!"

If Relena attempted to revive the Sanc Kingdom now she would surely fail. Then all his and Pagan's efforts would have been for naught.

He shuddered to think what Romefeller would do to her if they ever found out. Death would be too merciful a punishment.

Relena watched her father's shift in expressions with worry.

"Father… is everything alright?"

"You should be more careful from now on," Darlian said.

The young woman jumped at his sudden shift in tone, "I assured you, nothing happened-"

"Yes, but what if something did? What if the rider circled around and hit you as well? What then?"

Relena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as the minister stood from the table abruptly.

"I'm not going to be around forever, Relena!" he said, his tone growing louder with each word, "There will come a day where I can't protect you any more, then what will happen? If I die you'll have no power, no income, nothing! You'll become a ward of the state until you find a husband, but how can I permit you to become the subservient wife Romefeller expects you to be?"

"Father, please-"

"You don't realize just how important you are!" he shouted and pounded his fist upon the table.

Darlian's chest heaved with agitated breaths. His mind was a storm of negativity and apprehensions. Heartache. Anxiety. Anguish for the present, for the future. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to settle those clouds that plagued his consciousness. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his adoptive daughter looking back at him with a slightly fearful expression.

He felt a wave of remorse wash over himself.

"I… I'm sorry, my dear," Darlian slumped in his seat, "Please forgive me. I've been under much stress lately."

A few silent moments passed before Relena rose and went to her father. She gently wrapped her arms over his shoulders in a calming embrace.

"It's alright," she whispered, "Have more faith in the teachings mother left me. I'm not a silly little girl anymore, you know. I'm nearly twenty now - I won't be intimidated by anyone, especially any man I take as my husband."

"Relena..." Darlian's voice broke with sadness, "If only you knew…"

* * *

"So, Minister Darlian misses his homeland very much, does he? I suppose it makes sense with how much interest he pays to the dealings with the colony rebels."

King Dekim sat at a large, ornate desk, his hands folded pensively in front of his face. Opposite of him sat Lady Une, garbed in her normal military attire with her light brown hair pulled tightly into two buns. At first, Dekim had been quite wary of the woman. She had been shown to exhibit two different personas – one which was polite and diplomatic, and another that was callous and arrogant – so he never quite knew whether or not she was trustworthy.

But, over the years he came to understand her split personality was not much of an issue at all. Her second persona was the one that reigned supreme, but even if she entered her more timid character she was still quite faithful to the state.

She did catch the attentions of Prince Treize, after all, and he knew his son's observation skills were quite impressive.

Prince Treize Khushrenada had not initially been first in line for the throne. His older half-brother was, Trowa Barton, was originally the first and only true candidate to succeed the crown. Treize was in actuality Dekim's illegitimate son from another noblewoman, hence his differing surname. Dekim had paid him no attention as the boy was growing up and even refused to seek responsibility for him at times. He had focused all his efforts on Trowa and held such high hopes for him.

Little did he know how foolish Trowa would turn out, despite Dekim's best efforts.

Once he came of age, Trowa joined Oz and his ideals changed for the worse. Dekim knew not what poisoned his son's brain, but he began to talk of liberating the colonies and allowing them to live as independent collectives. The final straw came when Trowa encountered that young orphan boy who had no name. When he adopted him, and gave the boy his own noble name, Dekim cut off contact and passed over him in favor of Treize.

After news came of Trowa's death, Dekim felt little remorse. His son had already been dead to him for a while.

At the very least, it taught him a valuable lesson. To be wary of any and all he encountered, even his flesh and blood.

"Here are reports I was able to have my agents compile last night," Lady Une said as she placed a stack of papers on his desk.

Dekim perused their contents, making note of a few key words.

"Marshal Noventa has been making sure he is privy to particular details," he remarked.

"Shame," he said while throwing down the documents, "Minister Darlian was such an asset to Romefeller. I wonder what he still sees in those lands. That kingdom has been dead for twenty years, you'd think the man would have learned to let go by now."

Lady Une offered no reply, but Dekim continued nonetheless.

"I suppose it is partly my fault for trusting a Sanc man, after all," he sighed, "It will be difficult to find a replacement, but I suppose we'll manage. He's nearly worn out his tenure anyways. Time for a fresh face on the council."

"What about Marshal Noventa?"

Dekim paused.

"As much as I'd like to have him replaced as well, he still has business to complete for Romefeller. Aquarius and Mars are set, but we still need him to finish establishing an Oz base in the Libra regions. Bringing on a new marshal would then require years of training and re-developing rapport with the colony before they cooperate. Besides, Noventa's ability to meddle with other affairs will be drastically reduced once Darlian is out of the picture, so I am not too concerned about letting the cur exist for a while longer."

Une nodded in understanding.

"I've other matters to attend to now," Dekim said as he reseated himself, "You know what to do, Une."

"Yes," the woman bowed and took her leave.

"Oh, and one more thing: this mission is only between you and me. Leave no witnesses and tell no one, not even my son, of your actions."

"Understood."

As the door creaked shut, Dekim returned his attentions to the stack of documents on his desk, business as usual.

* * *

Sweat dripped from Heero's brow as he practiced his sword strikes over and over for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. These movements were so familiar to him – every inch of his body was well versed in these movements. This time he had weights and armor pieces strapped to each limb to familiarize himself with the changes Master J was making to the Wing One suit. Each breath was coordinated perfectly with every flex and contraction of his muscles, moving in such swift, beautiful synchrony that the new recruits training nearby could not help but stare in awe at the general's abilities.

"Distractions like that are what get you killed on the battlefield," Trowa said.

The recruits flinched.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Elsewhere, Quatre and Wufei were training new troops of their own.

"Where's Maxwell?" Wufei called to the other colonel.

"No idea," Quatre replied, "I hope he arries soon, though. It's getting tiresome dealing with his extra troops."

Heero continued his training. One, two, three. Inhale. Four, five, six. Exhale.

A major key of Romefeller's success was the implementation of a special, new set of armors developed by an ancient, elite order of scholars. Traditional armor was made from welding together many plates of steel in an inefficient, unwieldy manner that greatly limited the mobility and range of the warriors they meant to protect.

But this new set of armor, referred to as "mobile suits", solved those problems and more.

The new suits were larger, allowing the warriors to tower two or three times higher than their enemies, but they despite their size they were lightweight and easy to move through operating a series of mechanisms. The scholars had studied the human body extensively and modeled their suits almost exactly after the body's natural joints and ligaments. Thus the suits were fitted very well to accommodate a wide range of movements. The material they built these suits from did not compensate in defense, however, and was actually ten times stronger than steel. What it was nobody knew except for a select few Masters among the order, who guarded its secrets heavily.

These select few Masters, five in total, also created more elite models, custom designed specifically for General Yuy, the four colonels, and Prince Treize.

Heero's suit was named Wing One.

"So!" Duo chirped as he suddenly appeared, hanging upside down from the tree Heero had been practicing under, "When are you going to invite Miss Noventa to dinner?"

Heero was unfazed by the colonel's surprise visit.

"Whoop!" Duo pulled his braid away at the last moment, narrowly avoiding one of Heero's strikes. He swung down from the tree.

"Hey, did you hear me? You should get to know her!"

One, two, three. Inhale.

"She seems like a nice girl! And she really likes you, you know!"

Four, five, six. Exhale.

"How are you going to live with yourself if you let her get away?"

Heero ended his practice with one last thrust and sheathed his sword.

"I'll manage," was the only reply he gave to the colonel's questions.

Duo frowned, obviously dissatisfied with his friend's answer. As Heero began disassembling his weights and headed towards the barracks, Duo followed along.

"Really, is fighting the only thing that matters to you?" he yelled, "You can't keep acting like you don't have emotions forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to learn to care about other things!"

"I'm at a loss as to why my personal life is such a concern to you," Heero said while rinsing himself at a water basin.

"Fifty years from now I don't want to see you die with nobody by your side and regret a life you could have had," Duo warned, "You may not realize it, Heero, but bonds are an important asset to a person. Contrary to what you think they don't make you weaker – they make you stronger, more willing to protect what you hold dear."

"They're a vulnerability that is easily exploited."

"How would you know? You've never tried!"

Heero again saw a vision of a young girl, dressed in a simple white frock. A straw hat shielded her eyes. In her arms, she carried a small puppy.

She handed him the puppy, which he took awkwardly. It yelped happily at him.

Suddenly, the puppy was in pain. He was covered in open wounds. They were surrounded by fire. The same little girl before now lay at his feet, a charred husk.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore, Duo," Heero snapped.

Duo sighed, "Just give Sylvia a chance, will ya?"

Heero ignored him and headed back towards the training yard.

Duo was close in pursuit, "I'm not giving up, you hear?!"

The gates to the training yard swung open with great force. In stormed a certain marshal, face as white as a sheet.

"F-Field Marshal Noventa!" Duo stuttered, "We didn't mean to talk about your grand-"

"General Yuy, Colonel Maxwell," the urgency in Noventa's tone immediately put the two officers on edge, "You and the other colonels are needed at once."

Something was very wrong.

"What has happened?" Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Vice-Minister Darlian has been assassinated."

* * *

Darlian sat at his study, staring listlessly at the wall ahead. He kept thinking back to his actions during breakfast and the fearful way Relena had looked at him. He had never had an outburst like that, ever. Especially not to her. Although he had apologized profusely for his behavior, remorse continued to wrack his mind.

The burden of the secret was beginning to take its toll on his psyche.

Coupled with the fact that support for Sanc was waning quicker than he could hold onto them, Darlian just felt at loss of what to do next.

He looked down at a portrait he kept on his desk of Mareen, a younger Relena, and him at a happier time in their lives. It was painted when Relena was around seven years of age. He lifted the frame and studied it, memories of much easier times filling his mind. Back when Mareen was still alive and there to support him. Back when there was no Treize Khushrenada, Heero Yuy, or any of his 4 colonels. Back when the colonies were still strong and firm in their ideals. Back when he still truly believed that the Sanc could one day return.

His fingers traced the bottom of the frame.

As his thumb grazed a flower at the bottom right-hand corner, a slit opened at the bottom of the portrait. Inside was a letter he had written at the same time the portrait was painted. In it, he detailed the true origins of Relena's heritage as a failsafe in case anything happened that rendered him incapable of conveying the knowledge to her in person. Also included were several documents and articles of evidence that would corroborate his claims.

Darlian brushed his thumb over the flower again to close it.

He placed the portrait back in its usual spot on his desk.

After Relena turned 12, he no longer had portraits of her painted. That's when her features began to strongly resemble the late Queen Peacecraft. He suppose he also hadn't updated the letter since that time, either.

Perhaps it was time to write the newest draft, describing the current situation with the colonies and Sanc's supporters. It would likely help calm his mind to at least be able to vent to the paper.

Darlian pulled out several fresh sheets of paper and began writing.

The minutes ticked by into hours. He crossed and uncrossed lines, wrote and rewrote drafts. The pile of crumpled papers in his wastebin was slowly growing. He made a mental note to incinerate them later.

He worked for a while in silence, save for the gentle scratching of his pen upon the paper.

A loud gusts of wind suddenly rattled the windows.

The storm was finally starting, hm? Darlian folded up the unfinished draft and slipped it into the portrait in case anyone decided to unexpectedly enter the study. The house staff were prone to doing so without knocking, since they were quite close to the family.

He went to his windows and pulled the curtains back. Indeed, he could see the trees that lined his properties began to shake with more vigor as the winds grew faster. A few raindrops pattered against the glass.

He looked around for the bars he usually used to secure the windows in the face of strong winds. Strangely, though, he could not find them. Perhaps he would ask the housestaff if they had misplaced it while they were cleaning. They had never touched the bars before, but then again storms were few and in between lately so he had not checked if the bars were there for quite a while.

As Darlian went to the the door, he found it did not budge.

"What in the…?"

He pulled and twisted harder. The knob would not turn. Was it jammed? Or locked? That was odd, he never locked his study door. Had someone done it from the other side? But nobody among the house staff ever been instructed to do so.

"Hey!" Darlian pounded loudly on the door, "Anyone in the hallway? This is Minister Darlian! I am locked in the study!"

He listened intently but there was no response. He was honestly perplexed. For hours he had sat in complete silence and had not heard anyone outside or the click of the locking mechanism.

Perhaps the door was jammed, then. It was an old house, after all.

Darlian knelt down and peered through the keyhole, wondering if he could catch glimpse of anyone walking by.

His heart skipped a beat.

Dread filled his chest. Adrenaline raced through his veins.

There lying in the hallway were the corpses of two of his servants, their blood painting menacing arcs upon the walls.

Panic set in.

Darlian returned hurriedly to his desk and fumbled through the drawers for something that could help him loosen up the knob. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. It disturbed him greatly that such carnage had occurred just outside yet he had not heart a single sound. Who could have done such a thing?! Who else in the house was…

"RELENA!" he hollered.

Was she safe? Where was she?! Oh no, please god no. He needed to get out of here immediately! He needed-

"Hello, Vice-Minister Darlian."

The aforementioned man froze.

A horrifying chill ran down his spine.

He knew that voice.

Looking up slowly, his brown eyes met those of a certain frightening woman who was well-known throughout the kingdom for taking pleasure in watching her foes grovel desperately for mercy. A futile effort, for clemency was not an ideal she knew.

Her presence could only mean one thing.

"You…"

Lady Une smirked at the man.

"Good evening, sir."

The room was briefly illuminated by a blinding flash of light. The loud crashing of thunder followed after, ripping through the stressful silence. The steady dull drumming of rainfall occurred not too long after.

"It seems it will be quite stormy tonight," Une observed casually, "Quite a befitting mood for the occasion, don't you think?"

Darlian did not respond but willed himself to stay calm. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing his will break, even in the face of his impending demise…

"Well, I musn't linger too long," she said, "Wouldn't want to be stuck in the worst part of the storm."

There was a flash of silvery steel. Thick, crimson blood poured out over the desk.

Darlian sputtered and gurgled as he clasped his hands fruitlessly over his slit throat.

The assassin flicked the gore from her blade and watched disdainfully as the pitiful man sank to the floor, trying uselessly to grab at the family portrait resting on his desk.

Une sheathed her sword. As she prepared her exit, she called out one last remark to the dying man.

"King Dekim sends his regards."

* * *

Relena gazed out at the somber, grey weather. Though her eyes were focused on the pitter patter of raindrops trickling down her window, her mind was preoccupied with contemplating and re-contemplating her father's behavior that morning.

It was the first time since her mother's death she had seen him break down.

She could not remember another time her father had seemed so distressed over her actions. She had done objectively worse things in her youth yet father had never reacted so severely. Not even the one time she got lost for a whole day on a family outing even when her parents had explicitly told her not to wander off. She had gone out with Natalie countless times before and though she returned last night with a torn dress, her body had no signs of trauma or injuries. She was fine. So what was worrying him so?

Relena let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't figure it out.

In the distance, she could see Romefeller castle. A formidable fortress looming tall and foreboding over the rest of the kingdom.

Perhaps the stress of his work was contributing to his mood. She wondered what could be going wrong over there. Didn't the Mars colony campaign return victorious? Before that, Romefeller successfully managed to control the rebel situation in Aquarius and establish a military base there. So, it looked as if everything was going according to their plans.

Was there something he wasn't telling her?

Suddenly, there were screams.

"RELENA!"

She jerked upright. Was that her father hollering for her?

Why did she suddenly feel unsettled?

"Coming!" Relena called and gathered her skirts up and quickly before making her way down the hall. As she descended the staircase into the foyer, an unholy sight came into view.

Relena's body immediately went rigid, immobilized by the scene before her.

Bodies littered the entryway. She recognized them as members of the housestaff, laying prone upon a seemingly endless pool of blood. The smell of iron was oppressive and seemed to stick to the walls of her lungs. Relena fought back the urge to gag.

She could not breathe.

Her legs gave out beneath her and Relena screamed as she tumbled down the staircase, groaning as she landed in pain amongst the unfortunate corpses.

"L… Lady D-Darlian…"

Nile blue eyes widened in terror.

"Fosset!" her cried breathlessly. The coachman she had known all her life stared back at her with vacant eyes, "What happened? Please, hold on, I'll get help!" She began ripping cloth from her dress again but tears quickly blinded her vision. He was so cut up everywhere and covered in blood! She couldn't tell where to begin dressing his wounds!

"N-No…" he whispered, "Your… father…"

Weakly, he lifted a finger towards the opposite corridor.

Relena's blood ran cold.

Without another word, she sprinted down the hall, past more carnage and bodies. Her father's study at was at the end of the hall. The door was wide open.

No…

Minister Darlian lay face down upon the carpet. A tell-tale pool of blood surrounded his body.

"Father!" Relena screamed, "Not this, please, this can't be true!"

Maybe there was a chance he was still alive. Maybe he could still be saved. All her hopes were dashed once she saw the gaping wound in his neck – cut wide open. Blood spilled from it and onto her disheveled dress.

Her body went numb.

"No…" tears dripped down her cheeks, "No, please, you can't leave me all alone…"

She begged and sobbed, but she knew nothing could be done now. His body was already growing cold. He was long gone. All she could do now was hold his body to her chest and grieve.

Relena did not know how much time had passed before she heard footsteps pounding up the courtyard and into the foyer.

There was much shouting and movement to be heard down the hall, yet she was scarcely aware of what was occurring.

"Relena!"

She heard the commanding shouts of an older man but they did not register.

"Relena, where are you?!"

Was that Marshal Noventa's voice?

Colonel Maxwell appeared breathless at the study's entryway, his face grim with worry. An expression of relief briefly flashed across his face as he took in Relena's condition. Her dress was covered in blood but thankfully it did not seem to be her own. He could see a few bruises forming on her limbs but otherwise was relatively unharmed.

"Lady Darlian!" he went to her side, "Are you alright? Did you see what happened?"

"Colonel Maxwell…?" Relena whispered. Her head felt faint, "I…"

Duo cursed. She was in shock, he had to get her to safety immediately.

"You must come with me now," he took her hand, gently trying to coax her away from her father's body.

"Heero, Marshal Noventa!" he yelled down the hall, "I found her!"

He placed a hand securely on her waist and tried to help her up.

She was only vaguely aware of Duo's attempts to get her to stand, but she felt nothing. Her vision was leaving her.

"Lady Darlian? Lady Darlian!"

Everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Five for five! My, at this rate I might actually get this story finished by the end of the month haha! Don't want to curse myself though, so please forget I said that :). Anyways, thanks again for the encouraging reviews and support. My heart goes out to all you very lovely individuals. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Relena found herself in a darkened room. The air smelled damp with rot, and the floor felt cold and rough. She struggled to adjust her eyes to the dim moonlight and saw that she was in a place she did not recognize. This building seemed to be very old and in an advanced state of disrepair. Crumbled bits of what she assumed were marble tiles led her to believe this had at one time been a majestic palace.

She gathered herself and began to wander the dilapidated surroundings. Despite its decrepit appearance, for some reason she did not feel anxious or confused. It was almost as if she had been here before, at one time…

Nile blue eyes widened with wonder. The marble walls were blackened and charred, indicating that a great fire had once occurred here. But beneath their fiery exterior, she could make out the remnants of golden frames and intricately carved borders. Yes, this place was surely once one full of grandeur.

"Relena…" a breathy whisper called to her.

She recognized that voice.

"Father?"

She turned around to find Minister Darlian and Lady Mareen staring at her with stern and worried expressions.

"I thought your mother and I told you not to wander off, dear," his tone was reprimanding.

"I'm sorry," Relena said meekly.

But it seemed as if they did not hear her.

"What if something bad happened?"

As soon as he had uttered those words, everything changed. She was no longer in that old palace. Instead, she was back at the home she had known all her life, except this time she did not feel its usual comfort. Everything was a mess. The walls were splattered with an eerie red liquid. Was that… blood?

Relena screamed as corpses suddenly appeared at her feet. The bodies of her mother and father stared back at her with devoid expressions.

No… No!

What happened? They were alive just a second ago!

"Father! Mother!" she cried and shook their corpses, hoping against hope that they were merely asleep.

But they did not respond.

They were gone.

No…

"NO!"

Relena woke with a start.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid, short breaths. Sweat was gathered upon her brow. Her heart was pounding so feverishly she was sure it would beat right out her chest.

What?

Was it all a dream?

Relena breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto a pair of plush, downy pillows. But just as soon as she let herself relax, her body tensed anxiously again. Something was not right. This bed was not hers, nor was this nightgown. She looked around in confusion. These chambers far more luxuriously decorated than hers, too. Where on earth was she?

The door opened and an elderly man entered the room. He looked at her with surprise.

"You're finally awake," he said with a tender smile.

Relena blinked in recognition, "Marshal Noventa?"

"It's good to see you again, Miss Darlian," Noventa said, "You've been asleep for nearly a day."

"Where am I?"

"The castle, my dear. You were taken here after Colonel Maxwell found you collapsed beside your father."

"My father…?"

All at once, the memories of yesterday flooded back to her. Relena groaned and placed her palms over her head. It was throbbing with pain.

So it was true.

He was dead. The carnage she witnessed yesterday wasn't a horrible nightmare, it really happened.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," Novena said placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Your father was a great man. Always fought for justice and what he believed was right. The kingdom will miss him dearly."

He could see a storm of emotions bearing down on the poor girl. She was still reeling from the events, and he could not blame her. He too understood what it was like to lose family. It was probably better to shift topics.

"For now you are under protection of the state," he explained, "I offered to take you in but King Dekim has temporarily appointed himself your new guardian."

"The king?" Relena looked up.

"Your father was one of his highest ranking advisors," Noventa nodded, "I believe he feels some responsibility for your well-being. I imagine he'll also want to know if you remember anything from the incident. I will let him know that you are awake now. He will probably expect you for dinner later tonight."

"I see," Relena said, "Thank you, sir."

"How do you feel? Can you stand?"

She nodded.

"I'll send for a maid to assist you. There is a warm bath waiting for you in that room as well as a fresh change of clothes. Do not push yourself too hard, my dear."

After checking the girl's condition one final time, Noventa took his leave. Relena took a shaky breath and tried to steady her thoughts. Her heart felt indescribably heavy, but for some reason she could not cry. There was just… emptiness. Mindlessly, Relena rose from the bed and stumbled towards the bath.

* * *

"Miss Darlian, please accept my deepest condolences for your loss. The pain you feel must be unimaginable."

King Dekim sat at the end of a long, elaborate dining table upon which a veritable banquet was placed. Relena sat beside him, clothed in a deep violet gown that was more exquisite than any of the dresses she had at home. Her flaxen hair had been done up in an elaborate style of braids twirled into a bun atop her head. The maids had done a fine job at brightening her appearance, but they could not conceal the detachment in her voice.

"Let us have a toast in his honor," Dekim said, raising his glass.

"Thank you, your highness."

"My son is unable to join us tonight. He has business investigating your father's murder with other Oz officials. Rest assured, Miss Darlian, we will do all we can to avenge him."

"Thank you," she replied again, emotionless.

"You must be hungry. Eat."

Relena nodded her appreciation to the king for his hospitality, but despite the sumptuous feast before her she had no appetite. Frankly, food was probably the last thing on her mind at this moment. Her mind was still reeling. Not wanting to seem impolite, however, she took a slice of whatever was in front of her and forced herself to at least nibble at it. Her stomach did not want it, but she willed herself to keep it down.

The king on the other hand did not seem to have his appetite affected in the slightest by the news of his minister's death and ate heartily. Relena was a bit disturbed at this but chose not to say anything.

They were the only diners present. Several servants stood at the ready around the room, refilling the wine and bringing out or exchanging courses as needed.

"When was the last time your father brought you to the castle?" Dekim said between bites, "I believe I've not seen you for almost 10 years now."

"I believe it has indeed been that long." Relena was still struggling to pick at her food.

Dekim narrowed his eyes and studied the girl. She was a very pretty little dove with all the graces and manners of high nobility. There was something about her features, though, something recognizable yet unidentifiable at the same time. Her eyes were a striking, bright, sort of teal color, and her fair-colored hair were completely different than Darlian's rugged, brunet appearance.

"Your mother must have had strong genes."

"Pardon?"

"You don't seem to take after your father's looks at all," Dekim's tone was unreadable, "Not your eyes, face, anything. I don't recall if I ever had the pleasure of meeting your mother. You must be her spitting image."

The girl blushed, "I thank you sire…"

He began to wonder.

"Did your father ever tell you how he and your mother came about choosing your name?"

Relena looked up, surprised. She had not thought about the origin of her name for several years. If she remembered correctly she was…

She froze.

"They named you after the late princess of the Sanc Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft," King Dekim said, "Did he ever teach you about them?"

That was right. She was named after a princess… a princess from a kingdom whom at one time Romefeller considered their mortal enemies. Her heartbeat quickened.

"The Peacecrafts were a cowardly bunch who threatened the stability of the Romefeller Kingdom with their ridiculous policies," Dekim continued, "Especially their king, Marticus Rex, who thought himself some kind of guardian of 'peace' and sought to undermine us by imposing limits on what we could and could not do. Such a ridiculous notion. Eventually a war broke out between Sanc and Romefeller, as you might have learned in your schooling. Many lives were lost during that time."

"Y-Yes," Relena tried to pick her words carefully, "It was truly terrible."

"Indeed," Dekim put down his utensils to stare intently at her, "So… it was a bit unpatriotic of him to pick such a name for his daughter, don't you think?"

Relena shivered under the king's scrutiny. She had no idea how to respond. For some reason she felt incredibly nervous.

Dekim smirked at the discomfort rising in his guest. But he could sense no duplicity in her – she was simply a confused and scared girl. There was something else, too. Something interesting.

"Come now, I was only teasing," he laughed, "Your father served Romefeller well for 20 years. Your parents had probably picked that name before the coup occurred, and besides you had no say in the matter."

Though Dekim's laugh helped break the atmosphere of tension, Relena found that she could not share in his good humor. She reached for a glass of wine to calm her nerves.

They dined in silence for a little while after that. Dekim was once again the one to break the silence.

"Do you remember anything from the other night?" he leveled his gaze at her.

"No," Relena tried to ignore the unsettling effect he had on her, "By the time I arrived everyone was already dead… and the assassin I assume was long gone."

"You didn't see anyone suspicious? Nothing out of the ordinary? You can tell me, Miss Darlian. Do not try to hide anything from me."

She shook her head no.

Satisfied, Dekim leaned back in his chair.

"We believe it may have been rebel forces from the old kingdom who saw your father a traitor to ideals they once held dear, so they sought revenge."

Relena did not want to continue the subject of her father's murder any longer.

"What is to become of me now?" she asked.

"For now, you are under my protection while we come to grips with the situation. Since we don't know if those rebel forces will return for you as well, I cannot allow you to return to your home at the moment."

Also because he did not want her to leave his supervision. Une was a quick and thorough assassin who excelled in stealth, so most likely Relena had not caught sight of her. But just in case she did, he could not have her revealing that knowledge to anyone else. There would be a riot if the other ministers found that their king had assassinated one of their own.

He also wanted to keep her around just in case she would prove useful in the future. Her father was beloved, after all, so perhaps his daughter would be able to wield the same sphere of influence if need be. She also shared the same name as the late Sanc princess, so perhaps any loyalists who Dekim could not reach would be swayed by her. But first he needed to devise a way to keep her close and guarded from other influences.

"Did your father ever discuss your future with you? Most noble girls at your age are usually already married or engaged."

Relena nearly choked on her wine. These sudden changes in topic were making her very confused.

"We briefly discussed such arrangements after my mother's death, but it was not a major concern," she explained, "My father had much more stressful business as Vice-Minister to attend to."

"Is that so?" Dekim raised a brow, "I'm surprised. I would have thought someone as meticulous as he would have settled the business of your marriage long ago."

This situation was turning out better and better. His mind was already figuring out a solution. The fact that her father had not yet secured her future gave him more room to persuade the girl into following his plans.

"I know you are still grieving," he began, "But you may soon want to give thought to such matters for the security of your future. And to put your father's mind at ease from beyond the grave."

Relena could scarcely believe what was happening. Her father was _murdered_ only a day ago, and the king expected her to think about marrying and moving on? What was the meaning of all this? Why did he care so much about her future situation?

"Forgive me, my king," she whispered, "I don't feel well. I beg you must excuse me."

Dekim nodded his approval and a servant escorted Relena from the room.

As soon as she was gone, Dekim nodded to a nearby servant.

"Call for my ministers," he said, "I have important business to discuss with them."

* * *

To the east of the castle resided several large structures. These were the housing barracks and training grounds for Oz. Romefeller prided itself in the size of its standing army, which was the largest in all the land. Most of its soldiers were spread out among the different regions but the most elite forces were located in the capital.

Between the barracks was a smaller building which held the offices and meeting halls for Oz's most important officers.

Prince Treize Khushrenada sat at a table in one such hall looking through several letters and documents placed before him. Across the table was General Yuy and Colonels Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and Chang. Beside him, Lady Une stood at attention.

"Do we have any leads as to what happened?" Heero began.

Prince Treize folded his hands together, "Intelligence suggests it was a rogue rebel force from the Mars regions. Une gathered that they infiltrated Minister Darlian's residence to seek revenge for what occurred in the colonies."

"Why would they target Minister Darlian?" Duo said, "He was the one who fought for their right to negotiate!"

"The Mars campaign told them otherwise," Treize continued, "They saw his actions as disingenuous. Yes, he had promised them a week of negotiations, but the battle proved it was all a lie to get the rebels to relax their defenses."

"But what led them to believe that?" Colonel Maxwell pressed on, "Is there any concrete proof it was the rebels?"

"We heard from very reliable sources," Une said, "The evidence is clearly outlined in these documents if you care to look, colonel."

"What of his daughter?" Quatre said, "Was she harmed?"

"No," Treize said, "My father has taken her into his personal protection."

"She was spared?" Wufei raised a brow, "Why? If they sought revenge then why did they not seek her life as well, or at least hold her for ransom?"

"Perhaps they were not aware he had a daughter," Une said.

"That doesn't seem in accordance to their usual modus operandi."

"Correct, Colonel Barton, which is why they were considered rogue from the main rebel organization."

Duo sat back, unsatisfied. Something seemed totally off about this entire situation, but he couldn't figure out what. He had seen the documents and the evidence was there, but… the execution just felt wrong. He had dealt enough with rebels to know they almost never entered and left an engagement so quietly.

"What a mess," Quatre sighed sadly, "Diplomatic relations are probably going to be unstable for some time."

"What do we do from here?"

"An appropriate response will be planned," Treize said, "Once we positively identify the civilian names of those involved, we can launch a counterattack. But for now we need to wait. My father will handle the politics and appoint a new interim Vice-Minister."

As they left the hall, Duo still couldn't shake the unsettling feeling he had during the meeting. He saw Heero and the other colonels up ahead and jogged after them.

"Hey, guys," he said in a hushed tone, "Don't you think the situation is a little strange?"

Quatre turned to him with a perplexed expression, "Strange? What do you mean?"

Trowa and Wufei also gave him their attentions but Heero continued to walk forward.

"Minister Darlian was a very important official," Duo continued, "The last time something like this happened the king immediately tightened border controls and increased military pressure everywhere. Yet we're still sitting on our asses 24 hours later probably letting the culprits get away!"

"Those were different circumstances," Trowa said.

"Hey, you were at the residence too. You all were! Didn't you guys notice something strange? Usually when rebels attack, they leave some sort of message. Paint on the wall, a letter, or anything really. This time there was nothing, just dead bodies."

Heero stopped and looked the colonel in the eye, "What are you implying?"

Finally, he was listening!

"I'm implying," Duo whispered, "That something just seems very wrong about this and maybe we should be digging deeper."

But Heero was unfazed, "Our orders are to wait."

"Heero's right," Trowa nodded.

"You're thinking too hard about this, Maxwell."

"Wufei, are you ever going to take me seriously?"

Quatre furrowed his brow, "Are you implying this was inside work?"

"Even if it is, that's none of our business," Heero said, "We do as we are told. Let the politics handle themselves."

Duo nearly threw his hands up in exasperation. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only crazy one or if everyone else was. Grumbling, he reluctantly let the topic drop and followed his peers back to the barracks.

* * *

A week passed by uneventfully at the castle. Relena kept mostly to her room or the gardens. It felt as if her life was passing in an incomprehensible blur. She was there but not there at the same time – just going through the motions of trying to resume a normal life.

Since the day she discovered her father's body, she had not cried. She didn't know why. There was still a heavy cloud weighing down on her conscious, so it was not as if she did not feel anything. In fact it was almost as if she felt so much that her mind could not decide how to process all the thoughts and feelings.

Natalie and Sylvia had come to visit her once on separate occasions, but neither stayed for very long. Marshal Noventa also came by every day to make sure she was alright. She always assured him so, though her mind said otherwise. Besides those few instances, she found herself left alone for much of the day until the evening, when she would dine with King Dekim, Prince Treize, and whoever else was a guest at the king's table that night.

Relena was grateful for it, though. Since that first dinner with the king Relena always felt uncomfortable alone in his presence.

Unbeknownst to her, the king was regarding her from his study on one of the castle's upper floors.

Dekim watched the girl sit idly upon a bench, staring out at the gardens with a blank expression.

Yesterday an advisor had informed him that Lady Mareen had distant relatives in the old Sanc territories who had heard of Minister Darlian's death. They were willing to take the girl in since they were the only family she had left, but he could not allow it. His instincts told him it would be wiser to keep Relena in the capital.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened with a creak and a certain general appeared at the entryway. He was dressed in full armor, probably just returned from performing his rounds of the palace grounds.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes," Dekim's smiled, "Heero, just the man I wanted to see. Please come in."

He motioned at the chair across from him.

"How is your training?" Dekim asked, pushing aside a stack of papers, "Are the sessions with Master J still useful?"

"Everything is proceeding as usual," Heero answered curtly.

"You find the Wing One upgrade usable?"

"Yes."

"Good, very good."

Dekim leaned back in his chair to get a better look at Heero. The young man was what, twenty or twenty-one this year? Dekim remembered the very first time he had seen Heero. He had been accompanying Oz to survey the remains of a village they had just captured. The army had found no survivors except for one determined little boy. He remembered how Heero had glared at him with deep, blue eyes so full of ferocity and intensity. Even at the age of 6, his battle aura was formidable. This was no ordinary child, he could feel it.

So Dekim tested him. He had the boy enlisted in Oz even though most recruits were taken in at 13 or 14. How right he had been to do so. The boy exceeded increasingly well in the military. Upon his promotion to general, a mere 9 years after he was first found, all resistance Romefeller faced began to crumble spectacularly. The years did not dampen the boy's fighting spirit either. If anything, he only became stronger. More impenetrable, unaffected by the carnage he lived with daily.

Truly, the best weapon Dekim had ever invested in.

"How do you like that manor Treize gave you some years back? Do you visit it often?"

"I prefer to stay near the barracks."

The king was not surprised. Treize had given it to the young general a couple years back as a reward for his services to the kingdom. It was seen as a great gesture at the time, since Heero had come to Romefeller as an orphan with nothing. He was lowest of the low along the societal hierarchy, yet he had managed to work his way up to a post of the highest dignity and now held veritable worth to his name.

But what did Heero care for these things? He never had any interest for anything, other than training and carrying out his orders.

"Your service to Romefeller knows no equal," Dekim chuckled, "Even my own son will soon be outmatched by your prowess. Since the first day you came into Oz as a little orphan boy, you showed so much potential."

Heero said nothing and watched the king with a steady, unfeeling gaze.

"You were able to control your emotions perfectly and persevered through all your training even when those older and stronger than you passed out from exhaustion. Even when my finest generals were sent to torture you and test the limits of your resolve, you did not bend. Not a single complaint or word of protest ever. Your life up until this point has been nothing but battles and bloodshed."

"But," the king changed to a much more serious tone, "You are no longer a boy, now, General Yuy. You are a man, and a man has other duties to the kingdom besides winning wars. When Minister Darlian died, he left behind a daughter. About the same age as you, nineteen or twenty. Her father was a very influential man, so I suspect she will be a great asset to the kingdom later on."

"I want you to take her as your wife," Dekim continued, "You will guard her and keep her close so that we may make use of her should the need arise. And, you will fulfill your duty to the kingdom and sire sons with her, thereby carrying on your legacy. Am I made clear?"

He paused and allowed the statements to sink in.

But, perhaps unsurprisingly, Heero's face held no change in expression.

"You're allowed to voice your opinions, general," Dekim smirked mirthfully.

"Is that all?"

Really? That was all he had to say? Incredible.

"Truly, nothing?" Dekim almost laughed. Well, it was easier this way, anyways.

"The wedding will be in a week's time. My advisors will handle all the necessary plans so you needn't concern yourself with the particulars. All you will need to do is meet with them a day before to rehearse your role. Following the ceremony, I expect you to make the estate Treize gifted you your permanent residence from now on. It would be unbecoming of a married man to continue to stay in the barracks away from his wife. My advisors can also assist you with arranging whatever necessary furnishings you still require."

"Has she given her consent?" Heero said.

"She will." She has no other options, otherwise.

"I see."

"Very well," Dekim said, "You are dismissed."

* * *

Duo frowned. At the other end of the yard was Heero, resting beneath a tree after a particularly exhaustive workout. Outwardly, he looked no different than usual, but having known Heero for the better part of 10 years trained Duo to recognize even the most minute of changes in his friend's disposition.

"What's up with him?"

"What do you mean?" Quatre blinked in confusion.

"Look at him," Duo moved his head in Heero's direction, "He's been grumpy ever since this morning."

The blonde man quirked his head in curiosity. Yes, he had noticed Heero's aura seemed stormier than usual today, but normally he did not inquire into the general's business.

"If it was anything worth your notice," Wufei remarked, "He would have told us by now."

"HEY!" the second colonel began marching over to where he sat, "Heero, are you just going to keep sulking or tell us what's up?"

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed and hurried after him. Wufei and Trowa looked at each other with chagrin and followed suit.

Heero scowled at the intrusion.

"You're never this way after a meeting with the king unless it's something really bad," Duo huffed, "And if it's bad enough to make the great General Yuy gloomy, then it's probably something that will affect the rest of us too."

"…"

"Well? Spit it out!"

Heero closed his eyes. There was no point in concealing out. They would find out soon enough.

"I am to marry Relena Darlian."

There was complete silence.

"…What?"

Each of the four colonels could scarcely believe their ears. Did they hear that correctly? A million questions flooded their minds but they hardly knew where to begin. Duo's face seemed to be permanently fixed in exaggerated shock.

"The wedding will occur in a week's time."

"You decided this?" Trowa furrowed his brows.

"The king arranged it."

"This is to the late Minister Darlian's daughter?" Wufei asked.

"And she consented?" Quatre added.

Heero nodded.

Duo was dumbfounded. His jaw felt slack and unable to form coherent phrases.

"W… Wha…" he blabbed, "Her father was just murdered! How did this even come about?! Isn't she still grieving? How can you agree to such a thing so soon? Did you talk to her about this?"

"I haven't spoken to her."

Trowa and Quatre both had to hold back the fuming colonel.

Wufei frowned, "What was the reasoning for this?"

"She is a noblewoman who has lost her family and source of protection," Heero said, "I can provide both."

"Heero!" Duo struggled against his restraints, "You're the one who literally said that bonds were a source of weakness! And now you're claiming to be able to provide her with a family? You hardly know her, what if you two can't learn to respect each other? You'll condemn the both of you to a lifetime of unhappiness, just because the king asked you to?"

"Duo, please," Quatre whispered.

But the man refused to listen and wrested himself free. He gripped Heero by the collar, "I can't accept your agreeing to this arrangement. Out of respect for both Minister Darlian's daughter and you, you need to call this off."

Heero glowered at the colonel, a dangerous threat lay unspoken on his expression. He lifted a hand to grab at Duo's arm beneath the wrist, squeezing hard on the bones and tendons there.

Duo hissed and recoiled, releasing his hold.

Without another word, Heero stormed off towards the barracks, his demeanor a great deal more menacing than before.

Quatre went to help Duo up. The latter cursed heavily under his breath.

"Let it go, Maxwell," Wufei said, "These are orders from the king himself. You know as well as I he can't object."

"Wufei is right," Quatre nodded, "Miss Darlian seems like an admirable girl. Forcing him into this arrangement might actually be beneficial. And you know as well as we do that Heero is a good person. He might not show it, but he'll respect Miss Darlian more than any other man. If it's his duty, he'll make sure of it. Have more faith."

Faith? Duo could have snorted. Among the five of them, he was the only one who came from a background of faith. He had been raised in a church, for crying out loud. It wasn't like he was voicing his concerns from a position of ignorance.

He had figured it out. Everyone else was crazy.

* * *

"Have you thought more about your future, Miss Darlian?"

"Pardon?"

"I was referring to our conversation we had a few days ago," King Dekim said, "When you told me your father had not made any plans for your marriage."

"Yes," Relena recalled, "Well, my father and I talked briefly about it when I was younger, what kind of husband I would like… But nothing seriously. I actually have not been able to give it much thought either, since our last conversation."

"So what kind of husband would you like, then?" Dekim swirled a glass of wine in front of him pensively.

Relena blinked in surprised and had to take a minute to think about it.

"Someone… I suppose someone who is kind, gentle, and good. Someone who is well-educated and who I am able to hold a conversation with. His background would not matter so much, but ideally we would have some things in common and be able to respect each other's ideals."

"What about a man like General Heero Yuy?" King Dekim offered, "Are you familiar with him?"

Relena was taken aback. Unless she was sorely mistaken, he was the exact _opposite_ of what she had just described.

"Yes of course," Relena said, perplexed, "General Yuy is a hero, it would be impossible not to know his name. I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of conversing with him personally, but I have heard he is a very noble, honorable man."

"I am glad you have a high opinion of him," Dekim straightened himself and placed the wine glass back on the table, "Because I have arranged for him to marry you."

Relena dropped her fork with an unceremonious clatter.

"W… What?"

Her face flushed a deep crimson as she clumsily recovered from her unbecoming behavior in presence of the king.

Dekim ignored her shock and continued, "The general has already consented to the union. You needn't worry about his good opinion, I think you'll find him a loyal and obliging husband."

Relena could scarcely follow the king's words. Arranged to be married? To… To General Heero Yuy? What, how did this even come about? Had the general ever really spoken to her before, let alone agree to be married to her for the rest of his life?

"Your majesty," she tried to keep her voice from shaking, "With all due respect I'm not sure if I am in the right state of mind to agree."

"General Yuy is a good man. He will respect and protect you."

"Yes, however-"

"Miss Darlian. You are a single young woman with no family, no income, and no protection. It's unacceptable for me to allow you to return to your home alone. According to the law, since your father had no sons or living male relatives, his properties will be inherited by the state unless you are married. Is that what you truly wish?"

Relena was silent.

"Will you agree to the union?" Dekim pressed again.

"I…" she swallowed with difficulty.

He was the king. She could not object to his arrangements. And he was correct, she didn't have any other choices. The girl cast her eyes down and gripped nervously at her napkin.

"Yes, of course," she whispered, "It would be an honor to wed General Yuy."

"I'm glad," Dekim smirked, "The wedding will be in one week's time."

"One week?" So soon?

"The castle staff will handle all the plans so you needn't worry yourself, but you may participate if you wish," he said, "It will be a special occasion, after all. I will send for guards to accompany you and retrieve your belongings from your home. Gather a separate trunk of essentials and it will stay with you here at the castle. The rest of your things will be sent ahead to General Yuy's estate."

He motioned for a servant to fill their glasses.

"To a happy marriage," Dekim announced, "May you two live long and prosper together."

"To a happy marriage," Relena whispered, clinking her glass with his. The wine tasted so bitter now.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello again! Another chapter coming at you, hot and fresh out the oven! But first, one very **important note** : for those of you who read the last chapter right after it appeared, I accidentally uploaded the wrong draft so please double check if it's different. The wrong one ended after Heero's meeting with Dekim. It was supposed to include his interaction with the other pilots and Relena's next meeting with Dekim, so if you don't remember reading that go check it out real quick! Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The sun filtered through her window in large, balmy swathes of light. Relena focused on the feeling of warmth upon her skin, using its comforting embrace to try and still the racing of her heart. Today was the day. All around her were countless maids chatting and bustling about, preoccupied with some minute detail about her hair, dress, or complexion.

She stared at her reflection and could not help but fidget restlessly with the gown that was chosen from her. It was really quite extravagant, to say the least. Far more luxurious than anything Relena was used to.

The dress was a pristine, almost pearly white, lavishly embroidered with an intricate floral pattern. The bodice clung tightly to her waist, accentuating her slender figure, while the skirt flowed outward in an elegant cascade of silk. Her hair had been scented lightly with lavender and pulled into a complicated weave of braids and pins and curls. The maids applied just a touch of rose to her lips and cheeks, which contrasted nicely against her porcelain skin.

"You look so beautiful," Natalie breathed, "Just like a princess."

"Thank you," Relena smiled meekly.

"If only your father could see you now. He would have been so happy to see you married off to someone as great as General Yuy."

Relena's gaze fell, "Yes… He would have been."

"Lady Darlian," an advisor called from the hallway, "The carriage is ready!"

She found herself abruptly rushed out the door by very flustered maids who Relena could not help but think resembled hens with their feathers all ruffled.

"I'll see you at the ceremony!" Natalie yelled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Relena wanted so badly to turn back and urge her friend to come with her. Please don't leave me to do this alone, she pleaded mentally.

The ride to the chapel was short but fraught with anxiety for the young bride-to-be. The day was finally here. From this day forward, she would be forever bound to a man she hardly knew – a man whose reputation was defined by the countless lives he had slain.

The carriage lurched to a halt. Her heartbeat quickened. This was it.

"Lady Darlian, we have arrived."

Inside the chapel, Duo stood uneasily on the steps of the altar. He tried not to let his emotions show too much, though, since it was supposed to be a happy occasion and he was standing in the front where everyone could see him. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were next to him, all garbed in their formal Oz attire.

He wondered how Wufei and Quatre felt. Wufei had been married once before under similar circumstances, albeit briefly. He didn't know much about what happened, other than it ended painfully for the young colonel. Quatre on the other hand was set to be married within the next few years once his service to Oz was completed. Did it make him nervous to think one day soon he would be up there too?

Duo snuck a glance at the groom. Heero wore a velvety, dark blue coat that bore all his marks of distinction and honor. His sleeves, seams, and buttons were all lined with gold. On his shoulders were heavy epaulettes, from which a light blue sash was hung across his chest denoting his rank as general. He looked like an overly decorated bauble, Duo thought. But appearances aside, he could not sense any sort of emotion from him: no nervousness, no annoyance, nothing. A perfect, steely expression.

Prince Treize acted as the best man and stood next to him. Duo noticed that nobody on either side of the aisle truly claimed relation to Heero or Relena. Only Marshal Noventa stood where the bride's family would have been. Her friend Natalie acted as the maid of honor. The rest of the seats were lined with King Dekim's officials and advisors.

A trumpet sounded and the chapel's massive doors creaked open to welcome the bride's arrival.

Relena stared breathlessly at the large, ornate chapel. King Dekim appeared at her side and offered his arm, acting in place of her deceased father.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

With a somber heart, she nodded her consent. Relena held her chin up high as they proceeded down the aisle. In spite of all that had happened, she was determined to face her fate with dignity. This was not the end for her – she would persevere, whatever may lie ahead.

Once they reached the altar, Dekim handed Relena to Heero, who took her hands in his. Their eyes met briefly, and she could only feel detachment.

"Dearly beloved," the priest announced, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of General Heero Yuy and Lady Relena Darlian in holy matrimony."

Relena listened to him recite his sermons on the sanctity of love and marriage, honor and duty, and yet she could only pay attention to bits and pieces. The rest of her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

"Into this sacred place these two persons present come now to be joined," the priest said to the audience, "If anyone can show why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Duo shifted uncomfortably.

Seeing no objections, the priest continued forth.

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Relena Darlian, take this man to be your husband"

She hesitated.

"… I do."

"You may now recite your vows."

Heero turned to her, his face still a mask of stone. Didn't he feel even just a tiny bit of anything? Hope? Sadness? Hate?

"I, Heero Yuy," his tone was level, unreadable, "Take thee, Relena Darlian, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. This is my solemn vow."

She could not know if there was sincerity behind his words. Relena wanted to scream and run from the place, to be free from the madness of it all. This was not the life she wanted… but it was the path she chose, and the one she had to continue on.

"I, Relena Darlian," she repeated, "Take thee, Heero Yuy, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part. This is my solemn vow."

The priest nodded to the ring bearers, who brought forth two gold bands.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows these souls have made to one another. May she and he, who give them, and who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Heero slipped the first onto his bride's finger.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Relena repeated the same.

"Having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Heero calmly lifted the veil from her face. Relena silently pleaded that he would not see the tears welling in her eyes. His lips met hers, cold and lifeless.

And then it was done.

* * *

"To the happy groom and his new bride!"

Relena stared out at the grand wedding feast before her. They were seated at the head of the castle's great ballroom. Countless guests who she did not know were eating and drinking merrily to her union with Heero. Many of them had come up to toast with the newlyweds personally and introduced themselves as officer or minister something or other, she could scarce remember after so many glasses of wine. Heero sat beside her but neither had said anything to each other since the ceremony.

"I'll miss you so much!" Natalie cried and threw her arms around her friend.

"I'll still be in the capital," Relena giggled and consoled the poor girl, "You can visit me whenever you like."

"I promise I will," she sniffed, "Oh, just look at you! Married now! I need another drink, be right back."

Relena waved fondly at her friend as she went to fetch another round of punch. She was glad she had a familiar face to rely on today, at least.

"My dear," another man approached the table, "Please accept my congratulations on this happy occasion. You look more beautiful today than anything I have ever beheld."

At this particular guest, Relena smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Marshal Noventa," she beamed, "Is Sylvia not here with you?"

"Ah, no…" Noventa tensed nervously, "She could not attend today, unfortunately. She took ill to her room this morning, but I don't believe it's anything serious. A little time and plenty of bedrest should heal her soon."

Relena was sad to hear that but understood, "I'm glad you could come at least."

"I wouldn't have dared to miss it."

The marshal then turned to Heero, "And to you, general, I congratulate you on your choice of wife. I have known Miss Relena since she was very young. You could not have chosen a finer woman."

Heero threw him a sidelong glance and nodded his thanks.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Marshal Noventa resumed his place among the general public and Relena was again left in the company of her taciturn husband. She wondered why it was such an endeavor for him to say anything. It wasn't as if she was expecting him to recite her poetry… just a comment on the celebration, or something. Didn't he care about getting to know the woman who he would be spending the rest of his life with?

"Allow me to introduce myself, Lady Relena," the platinum-blonde haired woman Relena recognized from the other night appeared, "Duchess Dorothy Catalonia. I believe we met many times when we were younger and your father still brought you to balls at the castle."

"Dorothy?" Relena's eyes widened in shock, "It's been so long! I hardly recognized you the other day."

"Likewise," she said, "But I believe we will be in each other's company more often now, since my own betrothed works quite closely with your husband. I'm afraid our social circles will have to overlap." Dorothy motioned towards a certain blonde officer.

"You're engaged to Colonel Winner?" Relena gasped.

"We've been slated to marry each other for many years now," Dorothy explained, "But my family decided it better to wait until he finishes his service with Oz first before we wed. Then he'll take on his family business and be better suited to married life."

"That must be a relief for you."

"Truth be told I would prefer he stay with Oz," she said flippantly, "Military training keeps a man healthy and interesting. I think you can better find the true nature of a person when he is a soldier."

Relena was taken aback, "I don't necessarily think that's true. War and peace are two entirely different situations, so you cannot base you judgments on one side alone. Besides, he would be the same Quatre Winner regardless of status."

Dorothy raised her brows.

You have very interesting views, Lady Relena," she smirked, "I will look forward to our future meetings."

She bowed and took her leave. Relena looked after her, perplexed. What did that mean? Curiously, she glanced over at Heero, but it seemed he had not been paying attention.

"May I offer the lady my happiest congratulations?"

Duo appeared, grinning and holding up a glass of wine.

"Oh!" Relena said, "Colonel Maxwell, thank you."

"Call me Duo," he winked.

Their glasses clinked and Duo finished his in one swig. Relena struggled to finish hers as she had already drank so many glasses her body was starting to feel quite ill. The colonel took a seat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite tired," she coughed, "My apologies, it's been a very stressful day." Stressful week, actually.

Duo nodded understandingly. There was a brief pause, then he lowered his voice and leaned in closer.

"I saw you cry up on the altar," he murmured, "They were quick, fleeting tears, but they were there."

Relena looked down guiltily.

He took her one of her hands in both of his, "I know these past couple of weeks have been very hard on you, but you've proven to be a strong woman, Lady Yuy."

Oh, that was right. She was Lady Yuy now, not Lady Darlian…

"If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, you can always come to me. I'd be happy to help in any way I can. You may find that Heero is not the most… _empathetic_ of people. He was taught from a very young age to sequester his emotions away, so that's all he has known to do. But I've spent the better part of 10 years training and fighting alongside him. I can sense that they're still there… he's just never had anything to focus on beyond the battlefield. So, with a bit of patience and coaxing, I think you can help melt that stony exterior of his."

Relena was silent. She was thinking upon his words.

"He might not have been your ideal husband," Duo continued, "But I hope you'll take comfort in knowing you chose a good man. He speaks more through his actions than words. He'll treat you well, I promise it. Or I'll let you cut my braid off if I'm wrong!"

She blinked in surprise.

"The whole thing?"

"The whole thing, even down to the roots if you want!"

For some reason, the thought of shaving Colonel Maxwell's illustrious head bald suddenly sent Relena into an uncontrollable laughing fit. What a ridiculous sight that would be! Perhaps it was because it was the only joke she had heard after these long, stressful two weeks, or the copious amounts of alcohol that lowered her reasoning, but nonetheless it was the only glimmer of good humor in a sea of hardship and she was greateful for it.

"Thank you," she said, wiping away tears, "I needed that."

Duo grinned, "No problem, Lady Yuy."

"Please, just call me Relena."

"No problem, Relena!"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Pale moonlight illuminated the path as a carriage rolled quietly towards a large and grand manor. Relena slept soundly against the plush seats, lulled by the mild rocking and quiet chirping of whatever critters were out tonight. It had been a long and arduous two weeks, but now it was over. Now she could finally get some rest and focus on living a more normal life.

A gentle shake roused her from her light slumber.

"We're here," she heard a voice murmur softly.

Nile blue eyes fluttered open as Relena groggily took in her surroundings. She noticed vaguely that a blue coat had been placed on her shoulders and that a warm presence was pressed against her side. It felt soothing, comforting. She was reluctant to leave it. The presence stirred slightly.

She jolted upright with a gasp. The blue coat fell to the floor.

"S-Sorry, I was just startled," Relena blushed and hurriedly moved to brush it off. Had she fallen asleep on General Yuy's shoulder? Well, he was her husband now, so it wasn't inappropriate per say… but she still hardly knew him!

"Hn," Heero took the coat from her silently.

Once the carriage came to a complete stop, he exited and turned to offer her a hand. Relena's face was still flushed red with embarrassment so she chose not to meet his eyes.

Relena gaped at the grandiose estate. Her father was vice-minister, yet their residence was nowhere near as marvelous as the sight before. Perhaps her parents had a penchant for living below their means, but nonetheless she was unaccustomed to such a lush living situation, which was slightly embarrassing considering she was supposed to come from a position of affluence.

Heero appeared beside her and wordlessly offered his arm. She took it with some trepidation and they set off towards the manor.

"You have a very beautiful estate, sir," she whispered.

"It's yours now too."

Oh yes, that was right. To think she would be mistress of these grounds – that was certainly both a frightening and exciting prospect.

A servant greeted them at the door and helped bring in their belongings. Heero led Relena up a flight of stairs and down several corridors, making sure to ease his pace since Relena seemed to be quite enraptured with her new home. He came to a stop before two ivory-colored double doors.

"Here are your chambers."

She stepped inside, eyes full of wonder. A great deal of things from her old home had already been put up around the room. The furniture was themed white and gold – elegant – but they were not so overly decorated as to seem gaudy. She was glad since she did not know what kind of home interior the great General Yuy kept, but perhaps this was the work of the king's personally appointed decorators. Regardless, it was a lovely and pleasant room, for which she was grateful for.

"Where will yours be?" she asked, turning to Heero.

"On the opposite side," he motioned to a pair of heavy wooden doors to his left, "I'll leave you to your privacy now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight?" Relena blurted, surprised.

Heero turned and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Were we…" her face once again flushed a deep crimson, "I-I mean, it's expected of us to… On the night of our marriage…" She had a hard time controlling the stammering in her voice. It felt like such an awkward thing to say, but it seemed he knew what she meant.

"You've pushed yourself considerably today," Heero replied curtly, "Sleep."

His tone was firm and decisive, leaving little room for otherwise. He bowed before retiring to the room adjacent hers.

Relena let out a relieved sigh. Frankly she had been dreading that part of the marriage the most, but it would seem some benevolent presence had mercy on the girl, at least for today. It would have to happen eventually, unfortunately, but at least for today she was allowed to rest.

Making quick work of her gown and undoing all the pins and braids in her hair, she fell unceremoniously upon the plush, white bed. Within moments, she was already fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! Welcome to chapter six. Now we're moving into Relena's new life, I wonder what will happen next? We'll find out! To the reviewer inquiring about whether we're going to see a bit from Heero's POV: here's your lucky day! He's got one right here in this chapter. It's almost like you're psychic, huh :)?

I'm also trying not to inundate my author's notes with so many review thank yous, but I can't resist one more for good measure: I just want to say how much I appreciate all the feedback and support! Seriously, I read and re-read your reviews a lot haha! You guys are the reason why I keep writing. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

A woman with short, violet-colored hair strolled casually through the halls of the manor. Other servants who beheld her presence greeted her with a bow, signifying that she held some degree of higher rank than they. Unlike the other female staff, however, she wore a formal purple coat and white slacks. She knocked gingerly at the mistress's door but heard no answer. She must still be asleep, the woman thought. Peeking her head inside, she smiled at the figure still resting soundly upon the bed. The poor girl had been so exhausted from the events of yesterday, but the woman couldn't blame her for being so.

The woman slipped inside and went to draw the curtains back.

"Good morning, Lady Relena," she said, "It's time to rise, the sun is at nearly midday."

Slowly, Relena was roused from her slumber. The woman saw brief confusion flash across her mistress's face before the recognition set in. That's right, she was in her new home now.

"Did I really sleep for so long?" the young woman arched her back with a yawn.

"Well you and the master returned quite late in the evening last night, and it was a very busy day for the both of you."

"Yes," Relena said. She then realized that she had no idea who this strange woman was.

"Pardon me, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet?"

"My name is Noin," the woman stood at attention and bowed, "Lucrezia Noin. I am the stewardess of the household."

Relena quirked her head to the side.

"You look so surprised," Noin said mirthfully.

"My apologies," her mistress blushed, "I've just never met a female steward before. It's nice to meet you, Noin."

The steward position was the highest ranking among the household hierarchy as the steward was in charge of carrying out all tasks involved in managing the estate and manners of domestic affairs on behalf of the lord and lady. This meant being responsible for all house staff doing their duties, making sure all administrative businesses ran smoothly, and communicating directly with the lord and lady. As it was such an important post, most stewards were men because it was believed they held more natural leadership than women, who were expected to hold humbler domestic positions.

Relena was happy to see someone challenging the status quo.

"Likewise, it is a pleasure my lady. Come, breakfast is waiting for you in the main dining hall. I'll have a servant guide you there when you are dressed and ready."

Noin then took her leave to attend to other matters and Relena was directed to her wardrobe, where attendants assisted her with her gown. Today she chose a simple blue frock. As soon as she finished her morning routine, the maids directed her to a small parlor downstairs. A full breakfast was laid out on the table, still warm from the kitchen. Noin was present to wait on her should she desire anything else.

Relena sat and noticed the conspicuous absence of a certain man.

"Will General Yuy not be having his breakfast?"

"He has already left for the castle," Noin explained, "I'm afraid his position requires him to leave at dawn in order to meet the troops for their morning exercises. Lord Heero said he would return at nightfall."

"Ah, I see."

For a while, Relena ate in silence. She was a bit disappointed by the news. It would seem that for the most part she would be left largely to her own devices in this unfamiliar house. Not that she had been excited for his presence or anything, but Heero was the only familiar face she knew now. And if he was only going to return to the estate in the evenings, that really didn't leave much time for them to get to know each other, did it?

Noin had asked her if the quality of the food was satisfactory, to which she replied yes.

"How long have you been at this manor?" she asked the stewardess.

"I have only recently entered General Yuy's service," Noin said, "He was gifted this estate from Prince Treize two years ago, but for a very long time it laid neglected and barely used. There was one groundskeeper who was assigned to maintain the place, but for the most part General Yuy did not visit it. He preferred to stay in the barracks, closer to the training grounds."

She moved to refill the lady's tea, "But, after his arrangement to you, he had a full staff appointed and made this his permanent residence. I remember when I was first hired the entire staff and I had to stay up two days straight just to scrub all the dust that had collected from these past two years."

"Well, you all did a fine job at it," Relena smiled, "Everything looks so clean and wonderful."

Relena thanked her for the tea and turned to look out the window. In the distance she could see the city and the castle. Surrounding the estate were lightly wooded areas and a mountainous pass to its rear. It seemed that the estate had been situated with careful consideration for defense, as such terrain would make it difficult for larger squadrons to attack from the back. The front was open and had high visibility, allowing the staff to spot any potential approaching dangers.

"How far from the capital are we?"

"We are at the outskirts, ma'am, about a few miles southeast of the castle."

"Not too far a distance from the city."

"Do you go often into town?"

"No," Relena said, "But I have a friend who lives there. I wouldn't want to make it too difficult for her to come see me. Your position requires you to visit town daily, doesn't it Noin?"

Noin nodded, "Indeed it does. I have to arrange purchases in the market, deliver correspondences, and coordinate whatever other tasks necessary to ensure the estate's functionality."

The two conversed for a while and Relena was grateful for the companionship. After she had finished her breakfast, Noin escorted her through a tour of the grounds. It would take probably take a few more tours for her to fully grasp the estate's layout, given that it was so vast. Besides that, she was also introduced to her duties now that she was lady of the manor.

As the lady, she was to manage the estate in Heero's place, which meant working closely with Noin to oversee that business ran as usual. This included but was not limited to: looking after the finances, status of the farms, upkeep of stables and storage areas, ordering the menu for the day, and receiving guests. She was also expected as a lady to stay informed of all the social happenings at court.

It was quite a formidable set of tasks, but as the day progressed she found the excessive list of duties to be actually very manageable.

"You're quite good at this," Noin mused as Relena returned from conversing with the estate's farmers.

"Thank you," Relena beamed shyly, "I'm quite surprised myself. I was always told running one's home was difficult work, but it seems I'll be able to manage just fine."

As they walked through the halls, Relena felt unexpectedly at ease in the older woman's presence. Noin was confident but patient and kind, almost maternal. She had not felt this way since her mother's death, and it felt nice.

They went through a few more duties together before Noin set off for the city. Relena had compiled quite a lengthy list of items for her to purchase. Though she had said the estate was lavishly decorated – which it was – she had found that a lot of finer details were neglected, such as books for the library, certain staple goods for the pantries, among other things.

After seeing her stewardess off, Relena then returned to her chambers. It would be a good few hours before Noin returned, so she needed to find something to occupy her mind. She sat at the vanity and surveyed her chambers.

Out the corner of her eye, she spotted several trunks in the corner of the room that were yet left unpacked. As she went to unlatch them, her expression softened forlornly.

These were her more personal belongings: books, pictures, letters, small trinkets and keepsakes from different moments in her life. Memories flooded her mind as she lifted each item from the trunk. There was the first doll her parents had ever given her. My, it was a ragged old thing now… but a ragged old thing that had persevered and survived all the torment her younger self had put it through. She smiled fondly and stroked its remaining few tufts of hair. Next was a box full of letters and correspondences – most written by her father when he was away on travel – but some from old childhood friends who she had long lost touch with.

A good hour or two had probably passed while she sorted through the trunks. She had tried to take as much as she could from her old family home. Perhaps it was a bit pathetic of her, but she wanted to hold onto the memory of her parents for as long as she could.

The next couple of trunks were filled entirely with her parents' things. There was her mother's jewelry box and her father's books. Curiously, she flipped through a few pages of the worn tomes. Most all of them were texts and treatises written on various policies ranging from politics to economy to warfare. Her mother often scolded her from reading such things, but she wasn't looking her father would silently snuck her a few books to read in secret. He was always an avid supporter of her education.

As she sorted the books, she came upon a portrait.

A dark red-brown splotch was splattered across it.

Relena's breath caught in her throat.

Her father's blood.

It was hurting her to look at it with the stain, but it was the only thing she had of both her parents together. She willed herself to overlook the painful reminder.

The portrait was a picture of her and her family, the only one they had. Her father was not fond of paintings, but this he kept it on his desk. She had probably been around six or seven at the time it was painted. She remembered vaguely how restless and difficult she had been, refusing to sit still for more than five minutes at a time.

The thick wooden frame encasing it was quite weighty, Relena noted. Perhaps her father had weights placed inside to prevent it from sliding or being knocked off his desk.

Her heart grew heavy. She did not know how long she had been looking at it for before a maid's gentle nudging pulled her from her thoughts.

"Lady Yuy," the maid bowed, "You have a visitor. A Duchess Dorothy Catalonia here to see you."

Dorothy? Here? What? Relena rose hurriedly and brushed the dust from her dress. She had not thought to expect visitors so soon! After making sure her appearance was at least possible, Relena took a deep breath and went to meet her guest.

Dorothy sat in the center of the manor's large drawing room, casually surveying her surroundings. Today she wore a light blue, form fitting gown. Her hair was worn long and straight down her back with a black ribbon atop her head. Relena was thoroughly impressed how the duchess always held such an aristocratic air about herself – it was fascinating and fearsome at the same time.

"Hello Relena," Dorothy rose to greet her hostess, "My apologies for not giving prior notice, but I happened to be in the southernmost reaches of the capital and thought to pay you a visit. Am I your first guest as lady of the manor?"

"Indeed, you are," Relena motioned for her to sit, "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"I'm quite honored," Dorothy mused, "Have you already settled in?" A maid placed a humble tray of tea and sweets before the two ladies.

"Managing the best I can. It has only been a day after all."

"The house looks handsomely decorated. Did you plan it yourself?"

"Thank you," Relena smiled, "But I'm afraid the house was already furnished when I arrived, so I can't claim credit for that."

"You could have, and I never would've known."

Relena blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You could claimed credit for decorating the house yourself and I would never have known otherwise," Dorothy repeated.

Lady Yuy quirked her head in confusion.

"True," she said, "But I'm not quite sure I see why. I would only embarrass myself by knowing I willingly lied to save my own appearance."

"Yes," Dorothy countered, "But perhaps now you've embarrassed your guest by repudiating their compliment."

Relena flushed, "Oh no, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Don't worry, you didn't," Dorothy smirked and took a sip of tea, "I simply asked a difficult question to see how you would react."

She purposefully sought to vex her? Well that was very odd… but little did she know the conversation was about to take an even more confusing turn.

"If I held a dagger to your throat," Dorothy said, "You would have had to confess that this mansion was not your work. But if that dagger was not present you could have lied and I would have thought you a capable and talented lady. You held that dagger to your own throat. Why is that?"

"Because I feel personally accountable for my actions," Relena explained, furrowing her brows. Where did Dorothy want her to go with this?

"I could have let you think me a more talented and capable lady, but that would have only benefitted me in the moment. Later on you could speak to another noble woman about me, and that woman may then want to enlist my services in decorating her own home. Eventually the lie would come undone and I would have disgraced myself as a fraud, stained your reputation, and wasted that noble woman's time. So it behooves all parties to be honest and accountable for their actions."

"Fair points," the duchess leaned back, intrigued, "I'm reminded of that conversation we had at your wedding feast. Do you remember it? How one could not judge the true nature of a man based on his actions in war or peace alone? When threatened, a man returns to his most base and primal instincts: fight or flight. In the face of adversity, he either proves himself courageous or cowardly. During peace, however, that pressure is gone and he may misrepresent himself however he pleases. How do you propose we reconcile that?"

"Yes, that instinct still exists, but man has evolved beyond those base and primal instincts, which is why they are called base and primal. He is now capable of complex thought and can recognize that the consequences of his actions affect more than just himself. You also forget that people are more easily influenced by their emotions in stressful situations, so unless you prefer a husband who cannot keep a level head then perhaps it's better to wait until Colonel Winner leaves the service, after all."

Dorothy let out a laugh.

"I concede, for now," she said mirthfully, "You have very noble, idealistic views, Relena. I must say it is refreshing to finally be able to converse with someone of some sense. You would not believe the utter nonsense the other ladies spout in King Dekim's court."

"Really?" Relena smirked, "Do tell."

"All they can talk about is what color ribbons to wear to the next ball or what next season's fashions will be. Lord forbid they dare talk about anything other than their own appearances."

"Is that so? Are you saying you don't enjoy talking about the latest fashions day in and day out? My, that's awfully unbecoming of you, Duchess Dorothy."

The two women bantered playfully for some time. As Dorothy had mentioned, this sort of conversation was not what she was used to having with other ladies. All Natalie ever talked about were current trends, whose son was courting whose daughter, etc. It felt riveting, and Relena was quite surprised at how enjoyable she found it. Perhaps her days would not be so unbearably lonely, after all.

"The sun is beginning to set," Dorothy observed, "I believe it is time for me to get going."

The two ladies stood and walked together to the foyer.

Dorothy turned to bid farewell to her hostess, "I'll be seeing you again, Lady Yuy."

Relena curtsied, "I look forward to it, Duchess Catalonia."

* * *

It was near midnight. The lights from the barracks had already been extinguished, save for a few guard post torches, and there was not a sound to be heard. The castle's training halls were completely empty, save for one lone soul.

Heero breathed slowly and deliberately as he once again went through his training exercises. He had not been able to practice consistently for near three days because of the wedding, so he had much catching up to do. In a few months, Master J planned to release ZERO: an augmentation that would make the suits more powerful and better synced with their wearers, and Heero was slated to be the first to test it. He knew not the specifics of the system, but it involved having the suits inject a strange potion into their wearers and then draw from them a sample of blood.

"This breathes life into the suit," Master J had said, "Bringing it to a level beyond just armor. With this, the suits will no longer have any physical limitations: they will move as you do, bend as you bend, and swing as fast as you swing. It will amplify your emotions tenfold, giving you more determination, more tenacity, more ferocity. But I warn you, the ZERO system is taxing on the wearer. You will need to be in peak physical and mental shape to bear its burden. Train well, Heero, for you will need it."

A thin layer of sweat had built upon his skin. His muscles burned but he paid no heed to the pain. His mind was empty, focused on nothing but the tasks at hand… except for the quick, fleeting thought of a certain honey-haired girl.

Heero cursed as he stumbled in his routine.

The general placed his hands upon his knees and doubled over, panting heavily. Why was she entering his thoughts?

He sat upon the hall's floor and allowed himself a brief respite. Heero took a sip from his flask and fell back to stare at the ceiling above.

Several times today he had found himself thinking about Relena. They were but momentarily flashes, yet they occurred enough to make him excessively annoyed.

He remembered when he had seen her that night not too long ago, defending that peasant girl. Her body shook ever so slightly in fear as she stood before Wufei, yet her eyes told a different story. They were bright and confident, almost defiant. Aqua-blue, like the sea.

He remembered how those eyes had welled with tears when he lifted her veil at the altar. Sad, anxious, regretful. She was so different then – a fragile girl, in pain, forced into an arrangement not of her design.

When King Dekim had propositioned him with the arrangement, Heero truly did not feel anything about it. He was being given orders, so he obeyed. He had no real impression of the girl at the time, so there was nothing to feel. How could he regret choosing her when he had no other "prospects" to compare her to? How could he be sad when he did not stand to lose anything?

She was a normal girl of sound mind and health. That was good enough for him. What was there to feel?

His mind wandered to after the wedding feast, when they boarded the carriage to his estate. Relena had nodded off almost immediately after it set into motion. For a while, he stared out at the night scenery, resting his chin upon his palm, gratified that the day's events were finally over. As the carriage shook and swayed, he felt a weight come to rest gently against his side.

Prussian blue eyes glanced over to see Relena's sleeping figure resting against him, shivering slightly. She was cold.

He undid his coat and placed it upon her, being careful not to accidentally rouse her. Heero was satisfied when her shivering ceased and she snuggled deeper into the coat's warmth.

Her shoulders were so small, he noted. He thought back to chapel, where she seemed so fragile, so delicate… Something stirred within him. Was it pity? Sympathy? Maybe. He didn't know, really. It wasn't so surprising, though. She was a noblewoman who had lived a sheltered life. She wasn't trained and hardened by the burden of war, like Lady Une. It would be so easy for her to be harmed… but he would never allow that. He had sworn a vow to protect her, and so he would.

"You're still here?"

Heero looked up to see Duo and Wufei walking towards him. They had probably been assigned evening watch duty and just returned from their posts.

"You should go home, isn't Relena expecting you?"

"When did you get so familiar with her?" Wufei jabbed at the braided colonel.

"When I bothered to befriend her at their reception," Duo said mockingly, "Something wrong with that?"

"You sound awfully proud of yourself."

"Yeah, I am, because she's actually very sweet and I'd be happy to get to know her better!"

Heero stood and brushed past the two colonels.

They stared after his retreating figure.

"What's gotten into him?" Duo blinked in surprise.

"Probably doesn't want to hear any more of your nonsense," Wufei extinguished the lights in the training room before securing the doors.

"Hey," Duo said, following him, "We've got to make sure he leaves here at more normal times. How are they going to spend time getting to know each other if he's spending all of it here?"

"His business is his business."

"I think you would know better than any of us how important it is to know your partner. You were married before, right? I mean, I don't know all the details, but you two hardly knew each other too-"

Suddenly, Wufei whirled around and grabbed Duo by the collar, his aura menacing.

"I don't want to talk about it," he spoke through gritted teeth.

He released the colonel and stormed off towards the barracks.

Duo looked down guiltily. He jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey," Duo said gently, being careful to convey he meant no ill will, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

Wufei stopped.

He let out a heavy breath and allowed his shoulders to slump back.

"It's fine," his tone was quieter now, "It happened almost 7 years ago."

There as a lull in the night and neither said anything for a while. Duo wanted to let Wufei calm on his own. He was probably remembering the events that transpired right now. Once he sensed that his aura had calmed enough, Duo broke the silence.

"You know," he said, "If you ever want to vent about it, I'm here to listen. We're comrades after all."

Wufei turned to him. His usual angry exterior dropped just a bit and he offered him a soft sigh.

"Thanks, Maxwell. Get some sleep."

Duo nodded, "You too, Wufei. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elsewhere, Heero had begun the ride home. His horse galloped at a leisurely pace. Though his estate was a few miles from the castle, the road between there and the capital was well maintained so the journey took less time than estimated. Especially now, with no one else around. He was soon approaching the main courtyard, where he signaled to a groundskeeper serving the night watch.

As the groundskeeper took the horse to the stables, he noticed a few windows on the first floor of the estate were still illuminated. Relena's chambers were dark, so Noin was probably still up.

Sure enough, the stewardess arrived to greet him as he entered the manor.

"Welcome home, Lord Yuy," she said bowing to her master.

"Noin," he monotonously acknowledged her presence, "Lady Relena is in her chambers?"

At this, Noin tensed slightly.

"Ah, no, not exactly. She is currently in the drawing room."

"At this hour?" Heero was surprised. It was past midnight.

"Lady Relena was waiting for you to return. Should I fetch her?"

Waiting? Heero didn't understand. What for? He had instructed Noin to tell her he wouldn't be back until very late.

"No," he said.

He then went into the aforementioned room. It was dim, the candles nearly burnt to their bases. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, they came to rest upon the sleeping figure of his wife laying upon one of the couches. In her lap a book lay open. So she had been waiting for him, then… He still couldn't figure out what for, unless she liked to deprive herself of sleep in such ways.

Heero bent to lift the girl into his arms. Her head lolled forward and fit naturally into the crook of his neck. Short, warm puffs of breath fell upon the skin of his collarbone. He began ascending the steps to her room. She stirred slightly but did not wake, instead lifting a hand to grasp at his tunic. She held onto it gently yet securely, as if placing an unspoken trust in her carrier.

Well, it wasn't necessarily unspoken.

She _had_ to trust him now. They were bound until death.

The more he thought about it, the stranger the idea became to him. A union that would last for the rest of their days… The closest comparison he guessed would probably be his colonels, some of whom he had known for 10 years now. But eventually, they would be taking their leave from Oz to start families as well or follow other pursuits, as would he in due time. So his colonels would depart, and yet Relena would still remain at his side. He didn't quite know what to make of this unfamiliar notion.

Heero had reached her room and still the girl was sound asleep. He gently laid her upon the bed and took a moment to observe her sleeping expression. It was… peaceful. Not worried like it had been the other night. He figured that this suited her better.

Relena let out a soft moan as she was disturbed from her slumber.

Blurred surroundings came into focus and her eyes came to rest upon a certain Prussian blue eyed man.

"G… General Yuy!"

"Heero."

Relena blinked.

"Just Heero is fine."

Oh…

"Heero…" referring to him in such a familiar manner felt weird on her tongue. She cleared her throat, "Did you just return?"

He nodded. She was slightly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her so intently.

"What time is it?"

"Past midnight. You were asleep in the drawing room, so I brought you to your chambers."

Relena blushed, "Thank you…"

"Hn."

Seeing that his business was done, Heero stood and went to exit the room. As his fingers graced the knobs, her gentle voice met his ears.

"Goodnight, Heero."

He paused.

"Goodnight, Relena."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello again! This update wasn't quite as fast as the other ones, huh? Last time I was on a week long vacation, which is why I was able to update so fast hehe. Ah well, at least the holidays are coming up so hopefully I can update more then. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Relena sipped idly at her tea as she listened to the ladies of King Dekim's court chat about which lord's daughter's husband had lately been seen speaking to which minister's nephew's wife. Before that they had discussed what ribbons were currently all the rage and other such critical matters of female intrigue. Beside her, Dorothy sat barely concealing her contempt. Indeed it would seem she had not been wrong about the sort of domestic topics these highborn ladies liked to discuss. They had recently sent Relena an invitation to congratulate her on her recent wedding, so she felt obliged to accept.

The ladies of King Dekim's court consisted of all the female relations of the capital's most influential families: mothers, wives, and daughters to only the most noble lords and ministers. Her mother had been invited to attend on several occasions, but each time she declined respectfully. Relena could now see why. While her mother had been a very gentle woman, even she had her limits on patience.

Despite the seemingly frivolous nature of their meetings, these women held a substantial amount of influence over the lives of the capital's inhabitants. If a certain individual fell out of favor with the women, they could exile him or her from all public appearances, thereby systematically reducing the unfortunate party's reputation until they faded into obscurity.

Reputation was very important among high society – without it, one could not command authority, and without authority there was no respect, and with no respect one was basically about as good as a peasant. Thus, it was in both Dorothy and Relena's best interests to at least attend occasionally and remain in their good will.

"So how are you getting along, Lady Yuy? Have you settled comfortably in your new home? It is a fine estate, is it not?"

"Yes, I thank you. My stewardess has been of great assistance to me in that respect. I could not have asked for a more happily situated manor."

"I should think otherwise," another woman chirped, "It is quite far from the castle. Near five miles! And those large mountains at its rear, why they must block out so much light!"

Relena pursed her lips, "Yes Lady Lorraine, I'm afraid not much can be done about the mountains… but the estate was a gift from Prince Treize after all, so we would not wish to disrespect to his generosity. General Yuy and I are immensely grateful for the home."

Dorothy could scarce hide her amusement. Calling out a senior member of the club in front of everyone? Lady Yuy had a bit of a backbone, it would seem.

Lady Lorraine tensed and looked nervously at her companions, who offered no support. Relena was right, criticizing the manor was a direct insult to the prince's hospitality, and the prince was dearly beloved among their social circle. The other ladies raised inquisitive eyebrows at her. She cleared her throat nervously and shifted the topic elsewhere.

"What news of Miss Sylvia Noventa lately?" Lady Lorraine cleared her throat uneasily, "I have not seen the girl for near 2 weeks now. Is she still ill?"

"I'm afraid so," a timid young woman spoke, "But I have not the chance to ask this week… Marshal Noventa has once again been sent to the colonies, this time to Libra."

"That's rather improper," Lorraine remarked, "If his granddaughter is so sick then he should have delayed his campaign to care for her!"

"Indeed, very inconsiderate of him."

The ladies then began blabbering about family duties and feminine delicacies, to which Relena paid no heed. Her mind was busy elsewhere. Sylvia was still sick? Marshal Noventa had said it was nothing serious, but the fact that she still had not recovered after this long proved otherwise. Perhaps she would pay her a visit later today… Sylvia was Relena's childhood friend and one of her only companions aside from Natalie – and Dorothy now – so she would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to her.

Relena shook her head and tried to will such thoughts away. She had promised herself on her wedding day that she would not let such negativity invade her mind anymore.

"So, Lady Relena," the timid from before spoke again, "This is something that has long been a source of interest for all of us, so you must tell us: how was your first night with General Yuy?"

She nearly choked on her tea.

Relena was now very aware of the many pairs of eyes focused intently on her reply. Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to form some sort of answer without embarrassing herself or Heero. Truth be told they had not yet consummated their union. Not once after that second night, when he carried her to her room, had he come to visit her chambers. From that day on, he made an effort to return home before dusk, but then he would take his dinner alone and retire to his chambers. Relena attempted some small talk when she could, but the atmosphere was so stiff and awkward… so there was never really any opportunity to broach the subject.

Not to mention she was still trying to recover from her father's death and the loss of her home, so in a way she didn't wish to address the issue any time soon.

Maybe Heero knew that and kept his distance out of respect… or maybe he just had no interest in her whatsoever…

"That good, huh?" the timid woman leered, "I always imagined General Yuy would be the type of man to render his wife speechless. He is so passionate on the battlefield after all, I can only imagine what your wedding night was like!"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning, Relena again nearly choked on her tea. Her face flushed a deep, crimson red, and Dorothy made no attempts to hide her laughter.

"Err, that's not-!"

"Look at her, such a modest girl!" another woman laughed, "Don't worry, Lady Relena. You can tell us another time. Wouldn't want to fluster you so much on your first meeting, hm?"

Well, while that was not the outcome she hoped for, she supposed that was also a suitable answer for now. At the very least now they were switching topics and she could focus on regaining her composure. Dorothy, too.

After a while the ladies finally adjourned their meeting, mostly because the older ones had more pressing matters at home to attend to.

"You'll understand once you have children of your own," they had said to Relena, "You'll wonder how there are so few hours in the day!"

And yet they still had the time to gather and gossip, she thought.

"So? What did you think? Enthralling, was it not?" Dorothy asked her companion as they entered her carriage.

Relena refrained from rolling her eyes, "Very. I see what you mean now."

The coach lurched forward.

"Dorothy," Relena said, "Do you think we could stop by Marshal Noventa's residence? I'd like to check on Sylvia, if that's alright. She's been sick for a while and I just want to make sure she is alright."

"I suppose so," Dorothy took a moment to contemplate her schedule, "I don't believe I have anything else for rest of the day."

The duchess called to her driver and had him reroute a course to Marshal Noventa's residence. Luckily he lived very close to the castle, so it was not a long trip at all. They stopped briefly at a nearby market to purchase a basket full of goods that would be of comfort to a sickly person: herbs, medicinal salts, fruits, and all sorts of things in between.

They come upon his residence, a lofty white house that was not quite as grand as one would expect for a Field Marshal. But perhaps he also preferred to live more simply as her father did. A man had no need for such grandiose displays of wealth and power, Minister Darlian always said. It breeds envy, hatred, and other unsavory emotions.

An elderly housekeeper came to answer the door. The woman's tired, shriveled face instantly lit with joy once she realized who had come to visit.

"Lady Relena!" she embraced the girl with surprising strength for such an old woman, "Oh, my dear, it is so good to see you again. How are you getting along? Are you eating well? I was worried sick with the news of all that had happened to you recently, but I'm glad you are here. Duchess Catalonia, it is a pleasure to see you as well."

"I'm happy to be here as well," Relena beamed, "I've come to see Sylvia, is she up?"

"Yes! I'll fetch her," the housekeeper clasped her hands together excitedly, "Oh, she'd be so happy to see you. The poor girl has been so heartbroken lately…"

"Heartbroken?" Relena raised an eyebrow.

Dorothy's expression suddenly shifted in realization.

"Apparently a young man she was very fond of was unfortunately snatched from her," the housekeeper explained with a stern face, "Married to another girl. Who would be more desirable than our own dear Sylvia? The young man must be out of his wits, I tried to tell her. But she would not have it."

"How sad," Relena's tone was one of earnest concern. She didn't know that Sylvia was involved with someone! Relena wondered what kind of man would catch the young woman's eye. Someone gallant and handsome, most likely. She was always so fond of the brave, heroic types. But indeed, who would reject a girl as pretty and noble as Sylvia?

"But I am at least glad to hear she is not afflicted with a very serious illness. I brought a basket of goods, though they were meant for a sick person. Perhaps it can at least still be of some comfort to her?"

"You are so kind," the housekeeper grinned, "I will bring this to the young misstress and tell her you have come to visit."

As soon as she was gone from view, Dorothy pulled Relena aside.

"Relena, I actually think it best we depart without seeing her," the duchess muttered.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, let's just say an unpleasant situation may arise if you two meet…"

Relena furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? Sylvia is a good friend of mine, I couldn't imagine why we-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the door swung wide open and hit the wall with a loud crack. The same housekeeper as before appeared in the entrance. This time, however, her face was as white as a sheet, as if she had seen a ghost. Her aura no longer held the same air of warmth and hospitality.

"U-Unfortunately," the housekeeper stammered, "Miss Sylvia does not wish to be seen… You'll have to come by another time. I'm sorry, dears."

The door was quickly shut in their faces.

Relena was absolutely taken aback. What on earth had spurred that sudden change in demeanor? She glanced over at Dorothy, who was not surprised at all.

"As I was about to say," she began again, warily, "The man she is smitten with happens to be your very own husband, Lady Yuy."

… Heero?

Relena could scarce believe her ears.

"… _What_?" she nearly screeched. Sweet, whimsical Sylvia Noventa had been in love with the emotionless, taciturn General Yuy? How? What in the…? She then remembered that on the night of his return from Mars, when the city had been celebrating, Sylvia had been standing alongside him.

Oh no.

So she was the source of her dear friend's heartache after all.

But then, what of Heero?

Had he been involved with Sylvia too? Had she inadvertently separated a happy relationship? Relena suddenly fell quite ill.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Relena willed herself to push aside the thoughts. She did not want to worry Dorothy… but unfortunately the other girl was smarter than that.

"You're not thinking you ruined their relationship, are you?" Dorothy mused, "There was never anything between Sylvia and Heero. He probably wasn't even aware she existed until nearly three weeks ago, when she asked him to dance at the ball. It was just a one-sided crush."

"But-"

"You don't believe me?" she huffed indignantly, "You can ask him yourself! Oz's training halls are within a few minutes' walk from here."

"No!" Relena's cheeks flushed a healthy shade of red, "I'd rather not, there's no reason to."

"What are you afraid of? You're still his lady wife no matter what. Even if he did have any inclination for Sylvia Noventa, you are the one he chose in the end. I can tell you are going to let this worry you and turn you insufferable, so for the sake of our friendship I must insist you see him. Was it not you who said everyone should be honest with each other?"

Relena frowned and argued that it wasn't necessary and she didn't want to disturb Heero during his training. Besides, she thought, even if Heero chose her he still had not touched her after a week of marriage. But Dorothy was having none of it. She took the girl by the wrist and marched towards the halls.

The gates to a large, formidable compound came into view. Oz had many fortresses and strongholds scattered throughout the land, but this one served as its primary base of operations. The compound was built on a rather generous plot of land on the castle's grounds and surrounded by a high stone wall. Inside were neat rows of barracks, warehouses, training halls, offices, and plenty of open area in between.

"Dorothy, please!" the honey bonde hissed and tried to pry herself free, "We don't need to do this!"

"Good afternoon," Dorothy curtsied neatly to the guards posted outside the gates, "I've come to visit with my fiancé. This is Lady Relena Yuy. She has come to visit with her husband."

"Certainly, Duchess Catalonia," the guards bowed deeply and stood aside to let them pass, "Lady Yuy, you are welcome here."

Relena's jaw could have dropped. Really? They were going to let them through just like that? She had been told that only soldiers and high-ranking officials who had business with Oz were allowed in the compound – unless it was an emergency, women and children were strictly prohibited. But the guards seemed to have recognized Dorothy, so perhaps it was her status as duchess and great-granddaughter to the first king of Romefeller that granted them entrance. Those titles certainly carried with them a great deal of influence.

Then again, Relena supposed that hers did too. She was wife to who was arguably the third most powerful and revered figure in all the land… certainly arguably the most feared in Oz. There probably wasn't a single soldier who would refuse her and risk General Yuy's wrath, not that Relena thought Heero was ever the type to get angry. Or show any emotion, really.

As they crossed the threshold, a series of loud crashes thundered throughout the compound. She heard what sounded like the clang of metal upon itself, followed by more crashes. The ground also seemed to tremble slightly.

"What is that?" Relena winced at the noises. They sounded so… _violent_.

"Duchess Catalonia, Lady Yuy," another guard appeared before them and bowed, "If you would please follow me, I will take you to the viewing area. General Yuy and Colonel Winner are currently training with their mobile suits."

Dorothy's icy-grey eyes sparkled gleefully at the news.

"Splendid!" she turned excitedly to her companion, "What a treat! This will be your first time seeing the mobile suits in action, is it not?"

Relena nodded but couldn't understand where her friend's enthusiasm stemmed from.

"They're very… loud."

"That's nothing. Wait until you see them in person."

Oh lord, they were going to get even louder?!

The guard led them up several flights of stairs and narrow corridors. As Dorothy had said, the sounds only grew in intensity and vigor. Soldiers stopped to salute the women as they passed before turning to whisper amongst themselves.

They finally came to a stop before a wide, open balcony area. Dorothy giddily rushed to the railing and craned her neck over, scanning the great expanse of a courtyard. She pulled Relena along as well, and the latter felt her breath catch in her throat.

Finely crafted armors that were easily three times the size of the average soldier stood in neat rows on the field before her. Flanks of soldier geared in regular armor wandered about the courtyard as well, which served to give her a height comparison of just how much of a behemoth these suits were.

Relena was speechless. Never before had she beheld anything so… daunting. Terrifying.

"Exhilirating," Dorothy breathed.

"They're so large," Relena said, "How do they manage to move around in them?"

"Of course, they're not just armor. They're actually made up of many complex mechanisms that allow the wearers to move as quickly and freely as they would in regular gear. The masters who created these suits are such brilliant individuals. These creations alone singlehandedly won the war for Romefeller, you know. The Sanc didn't stand a chance."

Relena frowned. So these were the things responsible for destroying her father's home so long ago, huh?

"That gundam there is your General Yuy's," Dorothy pointed at a blue and white one, "That one with the large blades that look like folded wings. Its name is Wing-One, or Wing for short. It is considered the most well-rounded of all the suits. But its strong point is its lightweight frame, which lends its wearer considerable agility and maneuverability in battle."

Relena briefly wondered if the Angel of Death moniker came from the image of Heero's suit, or if it had been fitted after the legend.

"That black one wielding a scythe is Colonel Maxwell's," the duchess continued, "His is named the Deathscythe, specializing in stealth. See how its plates glimmer in the light? Under the right circumstances it is even able to cloak itself and form an illusion that makes it easy to miss. And that is Colonel Barton, in the red. Heavyarms. Specializes in brute, offensive force. The one that resembles Eastern style armor is Shenlong, worn by Colonel Chang. He prefers to call it Nataku, though. Its combat style is similar to the Wing-One's, but has more flexibility and suited for spear work than swords as General Yuy prefers. And that is Sandrock. Quatre's."

"It looks to be quite a heavy."

"Sandrock was designed with defense in mind. See those heavy boots at its feet? Those are anchors that can root Sandrock to one spot and form a towering fortress that will continue to stand and fight even if all the others fall. Formidable, is it not?"

"Why are they all surrounding Heero?" she noted, "Do they mean to attack him at once?"

"Let us watch and find out."

There was a pause for some time before Shenlong lunged first, swiping its glaive at Wing. Relena had scarcely been able to follow his moves as Wing quickly drew forth a saber and successfully parried his attack. Deathscythe then appeared from behind, with Wing barely managing to defend with his shield. And while he was still preoccupied with both Shenlong and Deathscythe, Heavyarms and Sandrock took their opportunities to rush forward also. Wing managed to defend itself blow after blow; however, with all 4 colonels engaging him at once it was hard to find an opening. But Heero was patient – he only needed one, and soon enough it would come.

The sounds of metal clashing upon itself boomed through the courtyard and Relena winced at how jarring each crash was. She heard Duo grunting in pain as he was smashed back against a wall, leaving a decent sized dent in his wake.

"They're so fierce," Relena whispered, "What if someone actually gets hurt?"

"That's the point!" Dorothy clasped her hands together, "If they didn't come at each other with killing intent, how could any of them improve? You can't become better if your training partners are constantly holding back."

"Is that all you got!" Duo taunted, "Marriage making you soft, Heero?"

He gasped when Wing appeared before him. Duo deflected the saber aimed at his chest before kicking the general backwards, placing space between them. Shenlong then struck again and once more the battle was engaged.

Relena winced as the loud noises began to make her head pound slightly. It was certainly impressive seeing the massive suits of armor in action and witnessing all the things Dorothy had described, but for some reason she could not take as much pleasure in it as her companion did. The whole situation just felt very uncomfortable, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was a combination of the noise and smells…

"Are you alright, Lady Yuy?"

"I'm fine," she waved off the concerned soldier, "Just a momentary headache. I suppose I am not used to such things."

Although it wasn't as if she hadn't seen combat before, so it perplexed her as to what was causing this discomfort. Romefeller was a very military-centric kingdom, and she had seen many training exercises in the past, though not with mobile suits. Yet, why was this particular instance causing her trouble? Maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was something else…

Wufei cursed as he collapsed to the floor, incapacitated by Wing's previous strike. He had been engaged in a one-on-one battle with Heero and for a while it seemed as if their abilities were evenly matched. He had matched his strikes blow for blow, but then he had miscalculated Heero's future move but just a few centimeters. That proved to be his downfall as it gave the general just enough room to deal a finishing move.

"One down."

Deathscythe engaged him next, using its cloaking techniques to evade Heero's detection. He might not be as quick, but the lack of visual input would be enough to deny Heero the opportunity to anticipate Duo's next attack. The second colonel smirked when he landed yet another blow upon Wing, this time leaving a decently sized scratch upon its thigh area. That should have severed some of the core movement mechanisms there, thus limiting his mobility.

"Not enough."

"What?"

Duo cried out as Wing's fist collided with his gut, knocking him back and effectively out of the fight. The braided colonel lifted himself shakily. But how could he have moved so fast? The mechanisms in his right leg were just cut! His eyes widened when he realized Heero had purposefully forced the movement in his leg: doing so provided him with the necessary speed to bring down, but it also greatly aggravated the damage.

"Two down."

Quatre and Trowa then went at Heero together. Both colonels' suits complimented each other well: Sandrock was built for defense and Heavyarms for offense, so this much Heero had anticipated. He grit his teeth as he locked blades with Sandrock, who used his weight as an advantage over the much lighter Wing. His armor was able to resist knockback much more strongly than the others, giving him the opportunity to lock Heero in place.

"Now, Trowa!"

A barrage of cannon-fire rained down upon him. Trowa held nothing back and fired upon the site, creating a massive cloud of dust and smoke. The soldiers in the courtyard cried out and fled for cover. Relena and Dorothy also stepped back from the scene, wary of any shrapnel headed their way. Was Colonel Barton serious? Releasing a whole barrage! He really did mean to kill him!

The cloud grew larger and engulfed the entire field in a blinding haze. It was impossible to see what was going on, and Relena couldn't hear anything either.

Her shoulders began to shake. What was going on now? Was Heero actually…? The thought suddenly made a cold shudder run down her spine. She wasn't close to him at all, but he was still the only family she had at the moment. If she was going to lose another-

Several loud clangs interrupted her train of thought. In an instant, the cloud cleared, and there stood Wing over the armors of both Sandrock and Heavyarms.

"Three and Four."

The chest pieces of each suit opened and out leapt the five combatants. Duo yawned and stretched his arms high over his head. Well, another match lost, but that was alright.

Truthfully he had just wanted to get the training match over with since it was more a formality than anything. King Dekim had ordered the colonels to spar daily with Heero in order to prep him for the ZERO system, but Duo and the others knew it was impossible to do so within the confines of the capital. If they had actually been serious about the fight, Oz and the castle would be completely obliterated by now. So, they had to hold back, and it made for very boring, time-wasting matches that meant absolutely nothing. Admittedly he was still a bit bitter at having lost though, even if it was for a worthless match.

"Bravo!" Dorothy clapped as she entered the courtyard, "I had my doubts, General Yuy! Bravo!"

"Dorothy?" Quatre blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"We just happened to be in the area visiting Sylvia Noventa and thought to pay you all a visit. It is Relena's first time visiting Oz's training grounds, after all."

It was then that he noticed the honey-blonde politely standing behind Dorothy.

"Ah, Lady Yuy!" he bowed, "Forgive me, I had not seen you there.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Winner," she curtsied in reply. Trowa and Wufei bowed in greeting as well.

"Relena!" Duo grinned, "What a pleasant surprise having a real lady visit our training grounds for once!" he knelt and kissed the back of her hand. Relena blushed and heard Dorothy protesting hotly with Quatre attempting to restrain her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Heero regarding her silently. She gulped. He always had that stoic expression… Was he displeased she was here? Indifferent?

Duo wrinkled his nose at them, "Shouldn't you two be off doing more ladylike things instead of watching a bunch of sweaty guys get beat up?"

"On the contrary," the duchess teased, "Nothing provides me more entertainment than watching you get beat."

"Hey! At least I wasn't the first to go down!"

"What are you trying to say, Maxwell?"

"Can't we just get along for once?"

"…"

Relena smiled as Dorothy and the colonels continued to bicker playfully. Looking around, she saw Heero by Wing examining the cut along its thigh. She went to join him since he was her husband after all, so it would be weird if she left without attempting at least some small talk.

"You were quite impressive out there, Heero."

As expected, he said nothing and continued to survey the damage.

"Is it very bad?"

Heero paused but still did not turn towards her, "No, but it will take some work."

"Ah, I see."

The conversation fell into silence again, but this time Relena did not mind it. She was actually rather engrossed in watching Heero examine his suit. With part of the exterior armor cut away, she could see the complicated assembly of gears and parts underneath that she supposed controlled its movement. There looked to be many little pistons of sorts and other materials she did not recognize.

"What is this for?" she pointed to the long, smooth parts.

"Those are plates that slide against each other and allow the suit to flex and contract. It mimics the natural movement of the body."

"It's shocking to imagine people are capable of creating such things," she marveled, "These suits look so complex and yet it moves so easily when you pilot it."

"Would you like to view the suits more closely, Lady Yuy?" she heard Duo shout from across the courtyard. The group was now watching them with curiosity. She figured they were probably interested in seeing how their stony general acted around her. "I'm sure Heero wouldn't mind showing you Wing more in-depth!"

"Ah!" Relena reddened slightly, "N-No, I wouldn't want to accidentally mess anything up."

As soon as the words left her mouth she began to regret them. She was trying to be modest, but maybe if she learned more about his mobile suit then maybe she could get to know him better. Finally find a way to relate to her husband.

"Do you want to see?"

At this, Relena was taken aback. He would really let her get a closer look?

Heero studied the girl. It intrigued him that she expressed interest in learning more about the suit.

"Come," he gestured for her to approach.

Relena let out a brief squeak as he placed his hands securely upon her waist before lifting her into the seat of the armor. She was still not used to the feel of a man's touch upon her body, even though she was married to said man.

There was not much room in the seat for two people, she found. As Heero explained the mechanisms of each part, all Relena could focus on was how painfully aware she was of their proximity. She was practically breathing on his neck, the skin of which was wet and slick with sweat. Vaguely she could hear him explaining how these straps wrapped around each limb and controlled the suit somewhat like a puppet.

"Do you want to try?"

"Ah? Really, you'd let me?"

"You're gentle. I trust you."

She blushed and nodded. Though she couldn't exactly explain why, that statement felt so… comforting. Heero went to work strapping her arm in and readjusting the glove-looking mechanism to fit as tightly as possible around her hand. It involved quite a bit of steps, but he went through each swiftly and with incredible ease. It was no surprise, since he did this nearly daily after all.

"Put your arm here, like this. Now pull."

Relena found that the suit had an incredible amount of resistance. Her arm shook as she struggled against her straps. This is what Heero was moving with such ease and grace? Incredible! Sensing her difficulties, Heero placed his arm over hers and lent some of his strength. Within a few seconds, Wing's arm lifted, slowly but surely.

"It's moving!" she remarked, "I say, you're quite devious, Heero. You make it look so easy!"

"Hn."

Relena could have sworn she saw just the faintest of smirks tug at his lips.

For a little while longer they explored the suit's capabilities, going over what mechanisms were involved in creating movement then demonstrating the range of mobility it provided. She wasn't strong enough to move any one part, but Heero was patient and assisted her without complaint. It was when the sun began descending over the horizon did they decide to retire. Dorothy and the others had already gone off ahead.

Heero caught her as she jumped from the chest piece and eased her to the ground. Relena was awed by how careful he was, yet underneath that gentle touch was an immense strength.

"Thank you for showing me your suit, Heero," Relena smiled as they headed to gather his belongings.

"Hn."

"When you wear the suit, do you have to think critically on your actions or does it feel instinctual at this point?"

"Instinctual. You perform better the less you have to think"

"Do you remember very much when you are on the battlefield, then?"

Relena hesitated when she noticed Heero had stopped walking. His back was to her and she guiltily wondered if she had accidentally said something inappropriate. Perhaps that territory was rather touchy, or she triggered an unsavory memory.

"I'm sorry," she said, "If I made you recall something uncomfortable…"

"… No," Heero said, "Sometimes you remember, sometimes it becomes a blur of the same things over and over."

"I would imagine for most it might be so painful," Relena whispered, "Bearing the responsibility of wearing one of these. I don't know much about you, Heero… but I'm trying my best to learn."

"…"

"I guess what I mean in asking these questions is to better understand your life. It might not ever be possible for me to ever grasp what you feel when you're out there, and perhaps you may not ever be able to properly convey it to me, but I hope someday at least… if… if the burden of wearing this armor ever becomes too painful… please, come to me. This arrangement might not have been of our design, but in the end you are still the one who gave me a home after mine was taken away… so in return I want to help support you as best I can."

Heero finally turned to look at her. Those deep blue eyes were intense, intimidating. Full of a mix of emotions that were both palpable and indescribable. Relena met his gaze with a confident one of her own. She meant those words – she really did – and she wanted him to know that.

They held eye contact for a little while longer. Heero broke away first and resumed his trek towards the main compound. Neither said anything else, but Relena did not mind the silence. He didn't need to reply, just as long as he knew she was there for him.

At the stables, Heero lifted her onto his horse, being mindful to position her sideways as to not disturb her skirt. She thanked him and he nodded before settling himself behind her.

The horse trotted at a leisurely pace, gently lolling its riders back and forth. The evening air was cool and refreshing; the road towards the manor was sparsely populated and rather peaceful.

Relena thought back to their wedding day, when she had passed out in the carriage and he had placed his coat over her. On the second day, when she had fallen asleep waiting for him, he had carried her up to her room and took care not to rouse her. He could have easily just shaken her awake and instructed her to go up herself, but he didn't. From then on, she also noticed that he now returned at sundown each day. And today, he had patiently spent several hours explaining Wing to her.

 _"You're gentle. I trust you."_

A soft smile graced her lips. The fearsome General Yuy was actually quite a considerate man, she mused.

Sneaking a glance upward, she saw that his face held the same blank expression as always. But tonight, she swore that it was just the slightest bit softer. He was strong and fierce, yet not once did he ever force her to do anything. He always handled her carefully – even now his arms were pressed snugly against her back and stomach, making sure she did not fall.

Relena sighed and slumped back against his chest. For just a brief moment he tensed in surprise but then relaxed. His body was warm, firm. Through his shirt, she could sense his heartbeat: slow, steady, and comforting. For the first time since her father's death, she felt safe… secure…

"Heero?" she yawned.

"Hn?"

"You know…" her voice began trailing, "…You're gentle, too…"

Heero looked down perplexed, but Relena had already closed her eyes and relaxed peacefully against his chest. He could read an unspoken trust written on her face. It was then he also noticed it no longer bore the same timidity and anxiousness that frequently worried her. She looked better this way, he thought.

Admittedly he was still getting used to having her around, but he found he did not mind her presence as much as he thought he would. In fact, it was rather… nice. Her aura was vastly different from all those who he encountered yet somehow familiar. She was kind, agreeable, yet occasionally he also saw sparks of strength and confidence. He thought back to her earlier request: to come to her if he ever became too burdened by the battlefield.

Did he ever feel any pain from wearing his armor?

In the back of his mind, he saw the image of a small girl.

Smiling, laughing, reaching out with open arms.

He tightened his grip on the reins and took a few moments to compose himself. Again, he observed his sleeping wife. Yes, that was it... her aura matched that little girl's.

Peaceful.

He brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"This time," Heero murmured, "I'll protect you for sure…"


End file.
